The Demigods at Hogwarts
by Kugelblitzesarehot
Summary: What happens when Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Percy, Frank, Thalia, and Nico turn up at Hogwarts to help with the Wizarding war? What happens when an old friend turns up, who's supposed to be dead? Takes place in the Golden Trio's fifth year, and after the War of Mrs. Dirt-Face. Mix of first and third person, might be OOC. Events of HoH and 5th book are assumed. Rated T because I can.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for any typos and misspelling of Professor's names. I don't know if this will even get uploaded, as I'm on mobile. **

**I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olymus, if I did I wouldn't be writing on here. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Percy's POV

I woke up to pounding on my door.

"Percy, wake up!" I heard Annabeth yell. I stumbled out of bed, panicking. I grabbed Riptide from my nightstand, unhooked my second wristwatch shield off of the wall, and swung open the door.

Annabeth looked from the shield, to my clothes and back up to me.

"It's just a meeting," she muttered.

I grinned sheepishly and blushed.  
"You scared me! I was having my first good dream in like, months!"

Annabeth smiled guiltily. "Sorry, but honestly, you sleep like a rock."

I grinned and wriggled my fingers in her face. "That, my dear, is because I retook the blessing of Achilles."  
Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she said. "Just don't swim in anymore roman rivers. Get dressed and be at the big house in five minutes." She smirked, and left. I looked at my clothes. I was wearing the pajama bottoms that I managed to get from our last long term quest, when we're on the Argo II, (long story) they were blue with cartoon Minotaurs, Furies, Hydras, and Dracaena. I also had the cotton shirt that Calypso gave me during the quest in the labyrinth. Amazingly, the pocket still had the faintest trace of moon lace. I changed into a pair of jeans, and grabbed an orange CHB t-shirt, sniffed it to make sure it was clean, and shrugged it on. Making sure I had riptide and my watch on my wrist, I walked out to the big house, greeting Lady Hestia on the way.

Walking into the rec room, I saw Annabeth, Piper and Thalia talking in the corner, and Chiron, in wheelchair form.

"Ah, Percy! Right on time. We still need to wait for Leo, and I sent Mrs. O'Leary for Nico." Chiron greeted. I grabbed a few crackers and sat down, remembering that the last meeting I attended here was when I read the first Great Prophecy about me. Just then, Leo burst in, followed by Nico.  
"HEY!" Leo called. "Someone called Team Leo?" He gestured between him and Nico.

Nico glared at him. "I am not, on team Leo."  
"Yeah, whatever," Leo waved. "So, Chiron, what's this about?"  
Chiron smiled fondly. "As you all know, there are many ways we use magic. In weapons, automations, the like. But, there is another way of using magic, using wands. People who use this magic are called Witches and Wizards, and are much like the children of Hecate." He paused, waiting for our reactions. I was confused, but my life being as weird as it is, I wasn't surprised. Nico, looked unfazed, bored even. A ghost probably told him. Annabeth began protesting.

"But... Chiron, that's impossible! If-"  
"It's not impossible, Annabeth," Chiron said gently. "It's very possible. Long long ago, Hecate blessed a certain group of people with the gift of magic. T-"

"Those who's family tree are made up of only wizards, call themselves purebloods," Nico interrupted.  
"Each year Hecate blesses an amount of children with magic, called muggle borns. If a witch or wizards parents are a muggleborn and a pure blood, then they're a half-blood."

"How'd you know all that?" Thalia demanded. Nico shrugged.

"I'm the Ghost King," he said nonchalantly. "I hear things,"  
Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Why are you telling us this, Chiron?" Piper asked tentatively.

"Because, my good friend Albus Dumbledore has asked me to send help with their own war against a dark wizard, named Voldemort. I am sending you seven, to aid in the war. You'll go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry in Scotland. Jason and Hazel wish to remain at Camp Jupiter, but will visit from time to time. Frank, on the other hand, is coming along. Due to his powers I feel that he'll be a great help. You'll be leaving after lunch this afternoon."  
"How are we getting there, if its over the ocean?" I asked. After a pause, I asked, "Scotland's over the ocean, right?"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Duh, Kelp face!"

Chiron chuckled. "Annabeth, Piper, Thalia and Leo, you'll be taking a Pegasus with you. Nico will shadow travel. Percy, you have three options. You could take Blackjack, a hippocampus, or, as your father as asked me to, I could teach you water traveling."  
I thought for a second. If I rode Blackjack, I'd be with my friends. If I rode a hippocampus, I'd be in the comfort of my dad's domain. But water travel... Man, that sounded cool.

"What's water travel?" I asked.  
"It's similar to Shadow Traveling, but using water, and instead of a rushing, cold feeling, you're unable to breathe and you feel compression all over your body, all of which goes away once you reach your destination, all in about five seconds." He explained.  
After thinking, I figured I should learn anyways, so I agreed to water traveling.

"Alright! Meeting dismissed, start getting ready! Percy, come with me. You am Nico will be leaving thirty minutes after the others, at 12." Chiron concluded.

"Percy, come with me to the beach." He tossed me onto his back and galloped to the beach.

"Now, All you have to do, is summon a tornado, think strongly of your destination, step into the twister and imagine yourself moving to the place you wish to arrive at. Now, do this and try moving ten feet away from the shore."

I waved my hand and easily bent the water to my will, and twirled a finger. The water moved to my command, twisting into a powerful tornado. I stepped in, pictured myself moving ten feet to my left. Suddenly I couldn't breathe, I felt as if someone were shrinking me into a matchbox. All I could see was water, surrounding me. My ears popped, I could breathe again, and the water receded. I looked around and saw that, I had moved about ten feet from the shore.

Chiron clapped.

"Good! Well done Percy, on your first try! Now, further places aren't any harder and they don't drain you as much, as long as you know the name of the place you're heading to, and the general picture. When going to Hogwarts, I need you to think of a town called Hogsmeade. There will be carriages for you to take. A large man, called Hagrid, can help you. Now, don't attack him, he's a friendly half-giant. Much like Mrs. O'leary."  
I nodded, hoping I could remember this. Then again, I could just ask Annabeth.

"Now, Percy, go take a nap. We need you well rested. I need to talk to Leo, to see if he could disguise your friends weapons better." He winked and trotted away, leaving me to trudge back to my cabin.

I collapsed on my bunk, and dissolved into a surprisingly dreamless sleep.

I woke up to the annoying beep of my watch. It was almost 12. I rolled out of bed and fell onto the floor.

Ten minutes later I finally got up.  
I smoothed out the wrinkles in my shirt. Then, on second thought, I changed into one of my CHB T-shirts that was in Greek. Better to have the mortals wonder why it was in Greek, rather than what Camp Half Blood was. I heard the conch horn as I was leaving my cabin. I met the others at the pavilion, filled my plate and burnt an offering to the gods. I started wolfing down my lunch until Annabeth reminded me that I wouldn't be leaving at 12.

Chiron told us some last minute things. "Don't blow your cover. There are a certain bunch, dubbed the Golden Trio, that you may tell if you befriend them, as long as they are trustworthy. The same goes with their friends. Also, all of the teachers know about your cover, and the Deputy Headmistress, Professor Mcgonagell, will show you an area for you to train."

"Chiron, what about our weapons?" I asked, considering the Mist only hides so much.

"Well, Leo managed to disguise your friends weapons. Wizards, are not affected by the mist anymore than you are, and the wards around the school make it completely ineffective."

I looked at Nico. He held out his hand, revealing a black chain bracelet, with squares of obsidian in between the chains.

"Wicked, huh? The chain's Stygian iron." I grinned, knowing that only Nico would wear goth jewelry. Except maybe Thalia.

Piper whipped out a tiny hand mirror before I could ask.

"It's fitting, considering my knife was only used as a looking glass at first," she grinned. I smiled, and turned to Annabeth.

She extended her hand, where an owl ring rested on her first finger. She tapped it, and from the ring sprung her dagger. She tapped the owl at the base, and it turned back into a ring. Then, she pulled out a necklace from under her shirt. It had a silver chain, and a thin square of silver with a green delta hanging from it. She tapped it, and Daedalus's laptop sprung from it in Tablet form.

I grinned. "Now all we gotta do, is make sure they don't fall into Tartarus again," I laughed.

Leo smirked. "You better! These were hard to disguise!" He showed us his toolbelt, which was now a regular belt.

I turned to Thalia. Yeah, she had her silver bracelet and Mace Canister, but what about her hunting knives and bow?

She showed us her pocket, which had been extended to hold everything.

"Now!" Chiron clapped. "You must get going! Hecate has blessed you all with magic abilities. Your wands and school things will be in your dorm when you arrive. Ah, and Percy, no spells will effect, even the killing curse, unless it hits your Achilles spot directly. If its powerful enough, it still will throw you back." I nodded. " good to know," I said, and started wolfing down my lunch again, and the others climbed aboard their Pegasi, and flew off.

I wandered around, waiting for it to be time to leave. I scaled the rock wall, played with Mrs. O'leary, and practiced my sword play until finally, it was 12:30. I made sure I had my watch and pen, and dashed to the shore. I made a tornado and stepped through.

I found my self, like Chiron said, in a town. I saw the Pegasi flying above me, getting closer until they gracefully touched down. I noticed that it was much darker here. I hadn't considered a time change. Suddenly Nico formed from the shadows, scaring us to pieces.

"We need to find... Hagrid? Is that who it was?" Piper asked. I nodded, pointed to a very tall shape surrounded by younger kids. I weaseled my way to the front.  
"Hagrid? I'm one of the exchange students. I was told to come to you?" I said, in more of a question.

"Oi! You mus' be Percy, eh?" He asked, with a heavy accent. I nodded.  
He pointed to one of the carriages, with skeletal horses, where three kids already sat. "They'll help yeh. 'Arry, Ron an' 'Ermione, called the golden trio these 'ays! Go on now, haven't got all day!" I hurried back to the others and pointed to the carriage. "He said he'll help us. Lets go." We managed to get there in one piece, and told the kids who we were. They must've already know about us, because the invited us in an introduced themselves. Harry was skinny, with black hair and emerald eyes. Ron had flaming red hair and blue eyes, and Hermione had bushy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Kelp Face! It's your twin!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Shut it, Fleecy," I retorted.

Thalia smiled. "Fleecy?"

"Think about it."

Hermione looked between Harry and I.

"They do look alike... Green eyes, only different shades, and Harry's skinner, and Percy's more muscular... But what about your personalities?" She asked. I shrugged and looked at Annabeth.

"You two are definitely similar. Harry looks like he has to fight alot... Is that true?" Annabeth asked.

Harry looked down.

"There's a prophecy about me."

We looked at each other. We could relate to this.

Annabeth's brow furrowed. "What does it say?"

Harry sighed. "It states that the first born child of two people who had defied voldemort thrice, he'll have powers that Voldemort knows not, and one has to die."

Annabeth frowned. "What does it say exactly? This is important."

Harry recited, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

Annabeth's head snapped up.

"When's your birthday?" She asked.  
"July 31st..." Harry said carefully.

Annabeth nodded. "It's definitely you. And the power he knows not, sounds like love. That's a lot of pressure."

"Yeah," said Harry glumly. "I've got the weight if the whole world on my shoulders,"

Annabeth touched my arm.  
"We can relate," she said sympathetically.

Harry looked up. "Really? How?"

"Well, we've both literally held the weight of the sky on our shoulders." I said.  
Annabeth glared at me for interrupting, and I grinned. Hermione and Ron were staring at us.

A small bird landed on our carriage, causing the three to jump.

"Shoo! Shoo!" Ron yelled. The bird just glared at him. I laughed and moved over, patting the spot next to me. The bird sat in the spot and turned into Frank.

"What was that for?" He asked Ron. The trio stared at him, dumbfounded.

"You... You.. H.. How did you... What?" Hermione stuttered.

Frank rolled his eyes.

"An ability I have. I can turn into any animal. Sorry I'm late, got held up by storm spirits." He said to us. "Hi, I'm Frank." He said to them. They took a while to answer, Ron and Hermione staring in wonder.

Frank sighed. "Kay so one of my ancestors was a shapeshifter and he passed it down though my family. I'm the the last known shapeshifter in my family. Oh and because of this I'm related to Percy,"

Hermione looked shocked, but I just smiled.

"We're all related to each other in someway, but Frank's related to my dad. Thalia and Nico are my cousins, Frank and Leo are... Something like my Uncle's kids kid... Second cousin or something... Annabeth, she's my second cousin too, and Piper, now THAT'S complicated," I laughed.

"Why is it complicated... Oh." Piper trailed off, remembering what Aphrodite said about being the last offspring of Ouranos.

"I think I'm your... Great Grandfathers... Kids kid. That sounds about right!"

The three looked like their eyes were gone bulge out of their skulls, but Piper just waved casually and continued talking to Thalia, Leo and Nico.

"And I feel bad for having a big family!" Ron exclaimed.

I burst out laughing.

"Big family?! Try over two hundred kids from 7 to 19 that we're all related to in some way!"

Hermione looked affronted.

"That's... That's not possible!" He exclaimed.

"Oh yes it is!" I grinned. "Bit of a hassle, really."

"Wait. Promise you won't repeat any of this to a single soul," Annabeth said, glaring at them.

"W-we promise," they said firmly.

"Good." Annabeth's gaze softened.

A sudden movement caught our eye.

Leo pulled a small square of metal out of his tool belt, and pulled out some springs, a screwdriver and several screws, and turned the belt into a regular belt.

He pressed a few buttons on the square.

"Dang it," he said.

Hermione glared at him.

"Electricity doesn't work at Hogwarts," she snapped.

Leo grinned. "That, my friend is where you're wrong. This runs electricity-free. Just a small software problem," he said, and began taking it apart, fiddling with screws and wires.

"We'll tell you another time," I smiled.

Then I remembered the horses.

"What are those things?" I asked the three.

"They're Threshals, and they can only be seen by those who have seen death. Have you seen death?" Hermione asked.

I caught Nico's and Frank's eye and burst out laughing. I pulled myself together.

"What do you mean by death?" I asked.

"I mean, have you seen someone die?"

I thought for second. I had seen thousands of monsters get killed, but they don't die. I had, seen ZoÃ© die, and then in the battle of the labyrinth so many of my friends died in the battle of the labyrinth and the Battle with Kronos alone, and then there was the war with Gaea, Mrs. Dirt Face herself, and I saw Thanatos, THE death. I felt tears come to my eyes and blinked them back.

"SomeONE die? Mortal please, I've seen hundreds of deaths, and death itself!" I joked.

Annabeth saw the emotion in my face and put her arm around me. She said to the three,

"We probably all can see them. I know Frank, Nico, Percy and Thalia can, and probably Piper and Leo."  
"Wow," said Harry, tears in his eyes,  
"And I thought I had it bad, with my parents dead and seeing my godfather and my friend killed,"  
I looked at him.

"Harry, death is hard. Very hard. And it doesn't get easier, whether it was your hundredth friend, or your first. But, they're in a better place. That, I know for a fact. I've even seen it, and if they were a good person, they're in a better place," I said gently.

"H-how do you know?" He choked out.

"Because we've seen it. Me, Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico all have."

Nico scoffed. "Please, I haven't seen it. I live there half the time and death is my next door neighbor!"

Before they could respond, the carriage pulled to a stop.

"We'd better get going, you need to get sorted."

"Sorted?" I asked, but they were already out of hearing range, so we had no choice but to follow, nervously looking around, as if expecting an attack.

We were stopped by an older looking woman with glasses and her hair in a bun.

"I'm Professor Mcgonagell, I need you to wait here until we call you in for you to be sorted into your houses. They are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin, alright?" We nodded, and she stepped into a hall with two huge doors in the entrance.

"What does this place remind you of?" I asked Thalia, Nico and Annabeth.

"That boarding school I went to when you found me?" Nico guessed.

"Yeah, but this place feels warmer, more welcoming." Annabeth said.  
I nodded. "And, my mom didnt have to drive us here!" I laughed.

Just then, an older man with many age spots, longish hair and a long nose, holding a cat, motioned us inside. "Just walk straight forward," he growled, making the hair on my neck stand up.

As we walked to the front, I felt every eye on me. If I still was my young teenage self, this would've made me uncomfortable, but I had been in so many situations like this that were life or death, it didn't bother me.  
Frank flinched, and Leo looked so excited he looked like he would burst into flames again. We reached the same Professor at the front, holding an old hat next to a stool.

"Now, when I call your name, you'll step forth and place the hat on your head." She said, and unraveled a scroll.

"Jackson, Perseus," she said.  
"It's Percy," I mumbled, and sat on the stool, and dropped the hat on my head.

"Hmm... A demigod!" Said a voice inside my head. I jumped, then relaxed, realizing it was just the hat.

"Difficult indeed, your fatal flaw, loyalty, should put you in Hufflepuff, but you are, very brave, very brave, you've fought in two wars, impressive. Has the blessing of Achilles, second time! Survivor of Tartarus! Fell in with a friend, refusing to leave her? Very brave. GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat yelled last word out loins, and a table all the way to one side cheered. I looked at Professor Mcgonagell, who nodded. I slipped off and walked to the cheering table. Hermione waved me over, and I sat next to her. I turned to hear the Professor read "Grace, Thalia," I heard Thalia snap, "Just Thalia," and chuckled. The hat was placed on her head, and the look on Thalia's face told me the hat was talking about her immortality. Finally she was sorted into Gryffindor too.

After sometime, I got bored and zoned out. When I came to, only Nico was left, Leo and Piper were sitting across from me and Annabeth was in Ravenclaw.

"Di Angelo, Nico,"

The hat was placed on his head, and Nico scowled. I couldn't read his expressions, but probably had something to do with death. He was placed in Slytherin, and food appeared on the plates in front of us. I dug in and tuned into what Hermione was saying to Harry and Ron.

"I don't think we can trust Nico, after all, he's in slytherin."

I almost sprayed juice.

"Wait WHAT?! You can't trust him?!" I said. Leo, Piper and Thalia were listening now.

"We can't trust him. Everyone in slytherin is evil." Hermione explained, as if it was nothing.

Thalia glared at her. "Listen, girl. Nico is not evil. He's like a brother to me. He's very dangerous to his enemies, so don't be a threat. He's fought with us in two wars, No doubt he was placed in the house he was because of his family!" Thalia ranted.  
She lowered her voice. "Do you have any idea how much suffering he's been through?" She asked, her voice a dangerous whisper.

Hermione shook her head numbly. The boys looked at her in shock.

"I-it couldn't be that bad? Could it? I mean, nothing could be so bad it changes a person, right?" Ron mumbled.

Thalia glared at him.

"I'm glad it didn't change him!" She snapped.

"First his mom gets killed, and his memories erased. Then, he's sent to a military school where he almost gets killed, he goes to a camp where he's safe, then, his sister gets killed, he lives on the run for a few years, fights in a battle, then fights in a full fledged war, then, he finds his half sister, brings her to another camp so she can be safe, and finds HIM," he jabbed a finger at me, "there, with his memories stolen, then, his half-sister's life is threatened, but not taken. After that, Nico gets almost killed countless times, then kidnaped, and placed in a bronze jar, with no air, where he only lives with pomegranate seeds and a death trance. I'm SURPRISED he's still somewhat the same, but he's not the innocent little kid who played with cards and asked Percy annoying questions!" Thalia finished.  
If looks could kill, all of Gryffindor would be dead. "And that's not all of it!" She added for good measure.

I was sad at the mention of Bianca, but I hid that behind a smile and cracked,

"Hey, Annabeth and I fell into the hole too! And we held up the world!"  
"Yeah, but you just have really, really bad luck."

"So much for being named Perseus," I muttered.

"Really?" Hermione's voice was barely a squeak.

The others had tuned into Thalia's rant.

"Yeah." Frank pitched in.

"He's been through as much as any of us, and that's saying something, considering he wasn't in the big prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Harry asked.

"Please," Ron scoffed. "It's probably not as bad as yours, Harry."

I ignored them. "Yeah, but he was in the one Ella recited," I reminded them.

"Twins stuff out an angel's breath," Piper recited.

"Who holds the key to endless death," Leo piped up.

"Finally, you talk! What a first," Frank joked.

Leo started to pout, then- "ZHANG!"  
He yelled, making the Golden Trio jump. "You makes a joke! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!" He yelled.

"Psh. Been there, done that!" I laughed.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that."

"How in Ha- how the heck did you forget about that?!" Piper said, mock-scared.  
Leo waved it off. "Well, there was the two giants, then there was the forest fire-"

"Your fault," I interrupted.

"Yah, whatever, then there was the cliff, and the Lightning, and the water," he glared at me, and I gave him a sheepish grin.

"And the monsters, then Dirt Face herself talking to us..." He ticked off his fingers, "did I miss anything?"  
"Yeah, you forgot the part where we had to stop the reactor so the doors wouldn't blow up and stay open permanently," Frank said sarcastically.

Ron muttered something under his breath.

"Okay, maybe we were wrong," Hermione said. "Can we just start over?"

She reached her hand over the table.  
Leo was the first one to grab it.  
"Team Leo, at your service!" He said with a wink.

"Leo, stop hitting on every girl you meet," Piper scolded.

"I do not! I don't hit on Annabeth!"

"That's because she scares you,"

"So?"

"Leo, you hit on Thalia, who's forbidden to date by death, you fell in love with Khione, who hated you for your dad. You hit on every girl you can't have,"

Leo pouted. "So? Go Team Leo!"

Piper turned to Hermione.

"Piper McLean," she said, shaking her hand.

The rest followed suit.

"Frank Zhang,"

"Percy Jackson,"

"Thalia. Just Thalia,"

Hermione turned to Leo. "What's your last name?" She asked.

"Me? I don't need a last name! I'm so-"

"It's Valdez," Thalia interrupted.

"Hey!"

Hermione looked between Harry ad Leo.

"You're a little scrawny, like Harry," she mused.

"Hey!" Harry cried, and Hermione grinned.

"Baby, I INVENTED scrawny!" Leo quoted himself.

I couldn't help it. I busted out laughing, hitting my fist on the table.

What's... So funny...?" Asked Ron.  
When I could finally breathe, I turned to Leo.

"That's what you said... You said..." And I dissolved into another fit of laughter.

"Jeez, it's not that funny! Yeah, that's what I said when Piper and I were getting the Cele- the bronze."

I looked at Piper, who looked bewildered.

"Long, long story," I choked out.  
I noticed people getting up and heading up to their dorms. Only then did I realize how tired I was. I yawned. "I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed, M'kay?"

"Only you would be tired. Didn't you take a nap?" Asked Thalia.

I nodded sleepily.

"Blame the Achilles disease," I mumbled.

Ron scooted away from me. "Achilles disease? Is it contagious?!" He asked in terror.

I laughed.  
"Naw, it's not. At all. It just means I'm tired way more than a normal person should be."

"Not that you're normal anyways," Thalia cracked.

"Hey!"

"Tomorrow morning, I want you guys to tell us more about yourselves, okay?" Hermione said. "Like, the deaths, and things like that. What's that about? What's with Frank? Who ARE you guys?"

I sighed. "We'll tell you tomorrow, okay?" I got up from the table and began walking.

"As long as you tell me who your parents are." She followed me, along with the others.

Thalia, Leo, and Frank looked down.

I broke the silence.

"You mean, our families?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well... Some of us don't exactly have one. At least, not your average two loving parents."

Frank nodded. "My mom died in combat. My Grandmothers house burned down, but she died naturally. As for my dads side, the side where I'm related to my friends, well, I didn't know him much. I rarely see him, and he's not exactly your average loving dad." We nodded in agreement.

"My mom was drunk on fame," Thalia started, "she gave away my brother when he was two, so I ran away. I almost made it to safety after nearly dying many times, with Annabeth, and... Luke," she choked back a sob. "But then I died and turned into a pine tree. Random, I know," she smiled vaguely at their expressions," then, five years later I came back, and found out my mom had died in a car crash. Then, I fought in the two wars, to make a long, long story very short. And now I'm here,"

"My mom died in a warehouse fire. She went to get the keys so she could lock up. Then the person who the second war was against, Aka dirt face, whom can NOT be destroyed by toilet seats, long story, came and I got mad and set her on fire."

By now we all had tears streaming down our faces, even me. I saw Annabeth leave the great hall as we did, said something to her new Ravenclaw friend, and ran over."what happened?! Percy? Thalia?"

I stopped walking, and so did the others.

"Just... Just talking about our... Families," I said, not noticing the tears on my face.

Annabeth gave us each a hug, and Leo adopted a scared expression. Annabeth punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"Geez lady, that hurt!" He said.

"It was intended,"

I heard a sneer, and whipped around.  
A pale blond boy and what looked like his body guards, two chubby boys, appeared from the gloom.

"What's this Granger? Made friends with the newbies? Lets see how good they are,"

Quick as a flash, he shot purple light at Annabeth. I knew she could dodge it, but I dove in front of her. It bounced harmlessly off of my chest, and the boy and his guards had to duck to avoid it. I smirked. His guards rushed forward. I punched the left one in the nose, and while my back was turned, the other tried to grab my shoulders from behind. I tucked myself into a ball, throwing him over my and into the wall.  
I smiled at the blonde boy.

"You were saying?"

"What are you?"

"Haven't you figured it out by now? Most of my enemies, aren't that blunt, but stupid. They say, 'come down here so I can eat you!'" I smirked.

I heard Thalia rush forward, but I held up my hand. "Save your energy, it's just one,"

The boy sneered. "My fathers gonna hear about this,"

I chuckled. "And what's he going to do to me?" I asked.

"Get you expelled, ban you from the Wizarding world," he has power, unlike yourselves.

I rushed forward, Thalia coming with me. We grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up.

"You think your daddy is the only one here who has power?" She growled.  
"We have more power than you and your precious daddy combined, and our parents, don't you dare defy them. They're the ones you don't want to speak of,"

I heard cracking and knew Thalia was using her electricity powers.

"And these others?" She motioned to Frank, Leo, Piper and Annabeth.

"They've got extreme powers too. We've been in two wars, punk. Don't mess with us again. Don't even think about Nico, the kid in your house. He's my cousin, and as powerful as Percy and I."

"Did you just complement me?" I asked Thalia.

"Not the time, Kelp Face." He punched the kid in the nose, and he scrambled off, leaving his friends behind.

"What- Percy! You don't want to make an enemy of Malfoy!"

I laughed. "That's his name? Trust me, I've got worst enemies than him. Even an overweight goat is worse."

Hermione looked at me strangely.  
"You've got a lot of explaining to do," she said. "I'll show you to our common room. Annabeth, ill show you too."

She marched off.

When she stopped, she pointed to the left. "That way is the Ravenclaw common room. You know the password?"

Annabeth nodded. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Sweet Dreams, Seaweed Brain,"

I hoped I wasn't blushing. "I hope, Wise Girl. Sleep tight,"

I ignored Harry, Ron and Hermione's weird looks. Thalia was trying not to laugh.

"Shut up Pinecone face," I muttered.  
"Where do we go now?" I asked Hermione.

She led us to a portrait of a lady.  
"The Fat Lady," she said, "the password's 'Alecto'"

The portrait swung open.

I glanced at Thalia nervously.

"What's wrong?" Asked Ron.

"The password, you know who that is?" I asked.

"It's from Greek Mythology. Odd name for a password. It's one of the Fur-"

I clamped my hand over Hermione's mouth.

"Don't say her name. Names have power," Piper scolded, before Thalia or I could.

Leo and Frank dragged me off to bed.

"C'mon, brain boy. Don't pass out,"

"Don't call me that," I mumbled. That was what Smelly Gabe called me ater sixth grade. Or at least, used to call me.

The dorms were really cool. Maroon and Gold, with curtains around the bunks, and a trunk at the end of each bed with our first initial on it. I collapsed on my bed, still clothed, an passed out. Unlike the night before, dreams found me.

Leo's POV.  
I woke up and couldn't remember where I was. Then I remembered the sorting, Malfoy, the password and falling asleep. I rolled out of bed and fell on the floor and groaned.

"Dude, shut up. Percy's sleeping." I heard Ron's voice say.

"Please." Frank said. "Percy can literally sleep through a monster attack and a tornado. Been there, done that. No exaggeration."

I groaned in agreement.

"Then how do we wake him up?" Ron asked. I rolled over and said,  
"Only Annabeth can wake him up, she knows how. You know, the floor is actually really comfortable."

Ron sighed. "Well get dressed, breakfast is soon and you need to tell us who you are."

"What do I wear," I said, muffled by the blankets.

"Anything you want. We only wear robes during classes."

I rolled to my trunk and suddenly got really excited. My ears got hotter and hotter, and before I realized it, Frank yelped and skittered away.

"Would you stop doing that?!" He yelled.

"Doing what?" I asked, completely oblivious.

"YOU'RE ON FIRE!" Ron yelled, and reached for his wand.

I patted my hair before he could drench me. I got the flames out and sheepishly grinned.

"Sorry for scaring you, Ron. Sorry Frank."

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He protested.

I shrugged.

"Sorry, dude. I almost always give you a heart attack though. Remember in that cave underwater, I tried it but couldn't breathe?"

Frank's eyes widened. "Now THAT was scary. I thought my friend had spontaneously combusted!"

I grinned.

"Okay, you really need to tell is what's going on. C'mon, let's drag Percy."

We dragged Percy face first down the stairs, and at the bottom we saw Hermione, Thalia and Piper.

Hermione looked at Percy, shocked.  
Thalia burst out laughing. Finally, she said, "couldn't wake him up?"

I nodded.

"Seriously, tell us what's with you guys?" Ron protested.

"Do you want us to demonstrate?"

Piper asked slyly. Hermione nodded.

"Do you have someplace private where we can go?" I asked.

Hermione told us all about the Room of Requirement. I turned to Thalia.  
"Let's go to breakfast, and tell Nico and Annabeth to come with us after they eat," I said.

They agreed, and we trooped out to the Great Hall to eat. I inhaled three eggs, bacon, and mashed potatoes.  
I saw Annabeth sitting down at her table with her friends. She looked at me and mouthed, "where's Percy?"  
I put up one finger and headed her way.

"Annabeth?" I called.

All of her friends turned and stared at me.

"Yeah, Sparky?" She teased.

"Hey! I'm not Sparky, that's Jason! I'm Team Leo!"

"Yeah, but it got on your nerves, didn't it?" She asked.

"I hate your smartness," I grumbled.

"So, what'd you come over for?" she asked.

"When you finish eating, I need your help with Percy. He won't wake up."

Annabeth laughed. "I'm done anyways. Lead the way, fire face,"

"Fire face?" I asked.

"Fire Face," she confirmed.

I whispered the password so she wouldn't hear, and led her inside the common room. She looked at Percy on the floor, face first and laughed.  
"Don't look," she told me. I looked away while she bend over him.  
In a second I heard Percy yell.

"Stop doing that!'' He whined.  
Annabeth grinned.

"Morning to you too," she said, and gave him a small kiss, and I mimed puking.

"Hey! I just ate!" I said, and dragged the lovers out of the room. I made Percy eat, and Percy and I went to get Nico.

"Hey, Death Boy. We need you," I called. He looked up from his food. Then, Malfoy, the pale blond stood up.

"What do you think you're doing, talking to the members of our house?" He asked me.

I laughed.

"Think I wouldn't talk to my first family I've had since I was six? Believe me, I know all about bad families. I ran away from them six times. Nico's dad is my dads uncle." I said.

"Hey Perce, Leo," Nico said, and got up.

Malfoy sneered, and shot flames at me from his wand. I pushed Percy out of the way from protecting me.

Flames baked my body, but it just felt a little warmer, tickling my skin.

When the flames died, I stood without my clothes scorched.

"Nice try," I said. "But you tried that on the wrong person." I held out my hand and it burst into flames.

"I don't suppose you would like to switch places, would you?" I asked.

Nico was next to me now, and laughed. I extinguished the flames and pulled Percy and Nico my plan. I went to get Hermione, Harry, Ron, Piper, Frank and Annabeth, and we headed to the Room of Requirement.

* * *

**I don't think the chapters in the future will be as long, but I wanted to at least get through the sorting. I won't have a regular schedule, but ill try at least once a week. Thanks for reading!**


	2. The reveal

**Next chapter! A/N will be at the end. **

* * *

Percy's POV

Like Hermione had said, the door appeared after pacing back and forth a few times. I opened the door, and saw that the room was perfect for training. Straw dummies lined the left and back wall, and on the right was locker rooms. The floor had mats on them, and in the corner was a table with perfect fitting Armor, and swords, Celestial Bronze and Mortal Steel. To the side was also a closet, which probably held more equipment, and near the wall was an obstacle course.

Hermione's POV

The seven scanned the room. Percy walked to the table with armor and fitted himself with what looked like bronze chest plate.

I watched as the others put on armor, more than Percy. I wondered if it was because he was better than the others.

Then I noticed the table with swords and knives. Were they going to use real weapons?

They didn't seem to need it, except for Leo. He picked up a bronze sword and swung it a couple times, then chose a different one. After trying a few he found one he liked.

The others didn't grab any weapons. Percy took a pen out of his pocket. Annabeth fiddled with her ring. Thalia unzipped her pocket, and Piper pulled out a small hand mirror. Frank whipped out spear out of nowhere.

Suddenly, Thalia brandished two silver knives, Percy's pen turned into a sword, Annabeths ring turned into a dagger, Nico tapped his wrist and a dark black sword appeared in his hand, Piper's mirror was a shiny dagger, and Leo's belt was now a tool belt, the pockets seemingly empty.

They lined up, with Annabeth across from Thalia, Piper across from Frank, and Nico, Leo and Percy in a triangle shape.

Third Person

Hermione watched as they began sparring. They all had a look of concentration, as if all of them were enemies of each other, and needed to fight for their life.

The Three focused on Annabeth and Thalia, deflecting each other blades with the hilts, both of them moving extremely quickly, fighting as if they had fought together their entire lives. Thalia tried to knock Annabeth's legs out from under her, but Annabeth sidestepped, and tried to knock Thalia's blade out of her hand. Thalia blocked her, and slashed her knife at Annabeth's armor, leaving a gash in the breastplate. Annabeth kicked Thalia in the leg, and she flew backward, but did a perfect backflip and landed on her feet. They sparred back and forth until eventually, Annabeth disarmed Thalia right before she flew backwards.

Piper had already disarmed Frank, but Percy, Leo and Nico were still dueling. Nico slashed Percy's arm, but it didn't make a mark. Leo lost his sword, but reached into his toolbelt and pulled out a bar of iron that was way to big for the pockets. Percy and Nico were one on one, until Nico knocked Percy's sword out of his hand, and turned to Leo. They sparred until Percy returned with his sword. With one strike, Percy sliced Leo's iron in half, and as Nico struck Percy's sword, Percy caught it on the base of his sword, and thrust downward. The sword clattered out of Nico's sword.

Hermione, Ron and Harry were staring in awe. The demigods collapsed and put away their weapons, and approached the trio.

Percy brushed off his hands and said, "And that, is what happens when you survive through two wars,"

Hermione stuttered. "Two?! Against who?"

"Time and his ugly allies, and Earth and her minions. Ill explain, but I'm going to shower first." Percy replied, and a circle of arm chairs replaced the mats and obstacle course.

* * *

After the sweaty war veterans cleaned off in the locker room, which turned out to be exactly like the Roman Baths in New Rome, they flopped down onto the arm chairs with the wizards.

"I hold you all to your promise," Percy started, glaring for good measure.

The three nodded eagerly.

"Okay. Here goes the explanation again. Have any of you heard of the Ancient Greek myths, like The Fates, The Olympians, those stories?" Percy asked.

Ron and Harry looked confused, but Hermione nodded.

"I've read about those! The Nemean Lion, the Fates, the Chariot of Damnation, the Mino-"

"Yeah. Those. Just don't say the names when we're around."

"More like just Percy. He's the one with the worst luck," Thalia laughed.

"Shut up," Percy muttered under his breath. "So yeah, they're still alive, even though the stories are about three thousand years old. The heroes, they lived and died, like Achilles and Hercules. Although, Hercules became immortal, and boy, was he a jerk. Long story."

"The stories are real? And how are they still alive?" Hermione asked.

"The monsters are immortal. They can be killed, but they don't die. When you kill them, they turn into dust, their spirit returning to Tartarus, the spirit of the abyss, until they reform."

"Okay... So you can kill them, but they don't die? That's not confusing at all," Harry said slowly.

"Don't worry, it gets easier to understand, once you accept it," Piper explained. "The Greek gods, they're still alive too. And sometimes, they have kids with mortals. The result of that is us. We're kids of the gods,"

Now the trio looked confused.

"But... You said that your family..." Hermione trailed off.

"The gods aren't always the best parents. They can't interfere, and most kids saw their godly mom or dad once in their lifetime, if they were lucky," Annabeth said. "But once Percy came along, well, because of him I've seen my mom more than a few times,"

"Except most of the time, the gods were planning to kill us," Percy said, resent in his voice.

"Why were they going to kill you?" Ron asked.

"Because of the trouble we would cause. So much for saving the world," Percy said.

"Wait... You saved the world? And what about the god's parents, if their real?" Harry asked.

"Oh they're real, alright. Hopefully their immortal essence is spread out so thin that they'll never be able to even form a mortal conscience again, because that would mean another big problem," Leo laughed. "Her minions knocked my dragon out of the sky!"

"You have a dragon?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, his body got destroyed by lasers, so I reused his head as a figure head on the warship, that I named the Argo II." Leo said, his eyes starting to water. "He was malfunctioning when I found him, and my siblings were trying to stop him. He breathed fire, so no one could get near it. Except for me."

To prove his point, Leo lit his pointer finger on fire, so it looked like a birthday candle. Frank causally scooted away.

Leo snuffed out the flames and said, "I'm a son of Hephaestus, god of the forges, fire and craftsmen. I'm the first fire user in like, four centuries,"

"I'm a son of Poseidon, and like Thalia, I'm not supposed to exist," Percy said.

"I can talk," Thalia grumbled.

"Anyways, I can control water, breath it, the water pressure doesn't bother me at all, my eyes are heat sensitive so I can see in dark water, and I can talk to sea animals and horses," Percy said.

"Daughter of Aphrodite here. Charm speaker. That's about it," Piper said.

"And she's one of the first kids of Aphrodite who isn't a shallow heartbreaker," Annebeth said, and Piper grinned. "I'm a daughter of the maiden Athena, goddess of War, crafts and wisdom," She drew in the judging looks of Hermione. "Im a brain child, okay? I was born from the thoughts of Athena, like Athena being sprung from Zeus's head! Yes I have a bellybutton!" Annabeth ranted, obviously upset and annoyed. Before anyone could say anything, she nudged Thalia.

"I'm a daughter of Zeus, and I'm supposed to be dead, but as I died my father turned me into a pine tree, then I was poisoned, and then, the others healed me with the Golden Fleece, retrieved from the island of Polyphemus, and I became human again. I had been alive for about twenty two years, but only aged to 16. Then I pledged to be a maiden forever, becoming an immortal hunter with the Huntress Artemis," Thalia said, saving Annabeth from embarrassment.

The three sat, dumbstruck.

"You were a tree!" Ron asked.

"Yeah. That's why I'm sometimes called Pinecone face. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if my wand is made of pine. I haven't looked at it yet,"

The demigods all nodded. They hadn't seen theirs yet, either.

"FRANK'S TURN!" Leo yelled.

Frank glared at him, then turned away.

"I'm a son of Mars, and that comes with battlefield tactics. Also, one of my ancestors was a son of Poseidon, and he blessed my ancestor with the gift of shapeshifting. He passed it down to all of us, and I'm the last known member of my family with it. The animal can be real or mythical, but to us, mythical is real. The bigger and stronger, the harder. So a dragon is harder than a bird," Frank finished.

"He turned into an iguana to escape Chinese Handcuffs once," Leo said.

Frank blushed. "Shut up,"

Ron laughed. "Can you show us?" He asked.

"I can try," Frank said. "It helps if I know the animal, and I'm in a life or death situation, but Even if I'm not, I can still shapeshift,"

"Show us!" Ron said.

"Yeah Frank, show them!" Nico teased.

Frank closed his eyes, and his body began to change.

His eyes turned a yellow green, his body becoming furrier. His spine adjusted, his hands and feet shortening. His head got smaller, the end of his spine longer, until in the place of Frank was a kitten. Hermione ooh and aww-ed, while Ron looked at the Frank-kitten in disgust, as if it was a personal insult.

Frank turned back into a human, and Leo snickered, "Manly,"

"Shut up," Frank said, blushing again. "It was the first thing I thought of,"

"Bet Hazel would think it's adorable and handsome," Piper teased.

Frank flushed even redder and bowed his head.

"Who's Hazel?" Hermione asked.

"His girlfriend," Leo giggled.

"Just because you had a connection with Hazel doesn't mean you have to tease me all the time!"

"Hey, I didn't ask for Sammy to be my bisabeulo!" Leo protested.

Harry looked between Frank and Leo. "Again, who's Hazel?" He asked.

"My half sister," Nico said. "Normally, like Percy and Thalia, kids of Hades weren't supposed to be alive because of the Pact of the Big Three, but Hazel and I are both kids of the 1940's,"

Once they got over their slight shock, Hermione asked, "what's the Pact of the Big Three?"

"The Great Prophecy before the last one stated that a child of the Big Three, or the Three Olympian sons of Kronos, would have the power to destroy or save Olympus. Percy was the one the prophecy was about, and he saved Olympus,"

"Wait, Olympus?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, Olympus. In Greek times, it was a mountain which the 12 Olympians lived,"

"Yes and no," Annabeth said. "The original Mount Olympus is in Greece, yes. But, the gods center of power changes. Now, it's in America, on top of the Empire State Building, still called Olympus for old time's sake,"

"What was the prophecy? Is it like mine?" Harry asked.

"Kind of, mine was a lot more confusing, and kind of complicated," Percy said.

Everyone, except for Annabeth, who had known the prophecy for years before Percy, was staring at him intently.

Percy made a show of clearing his throat. "A half-blood of the eldest dogs..." He started.

"Percy! Again, it's gods, not dogs!" Annabeth scolded.

"Okay, jeez, just trying to lighten the mood! It's unnerving, having you guys stare at me!" Percy protested.

"So it goes, 'A half blood of the eldest gods, shall reach sixteen against all odds,' some interesting odds they were too," Percy interrupted himself. "'And see the world in endless sleep, The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap, A single choice shall end his days, Olympus to preserve or raze' that's R-A-Z-E, not R-A-I-S-E," he finished.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked at each other.

"Well... How did it turn out?" Harry asked.

"We knew for the most part that Percy was the half blood, and he made the choice exactly when he reached sixteen," Annabeth explained. "The world in endless sleep was from Morpheus, the god of sleep and dreams, putting to sleep all of the mortals in manhattan, the place of the war. The hero's soul cursed blade shall reap, we thought that was Percy, and he thought his sword, which had brought many people sorrow in its long history, but it turned out to be... L-Luke," Annabeth stuttered at his name, "and the blade was mine, cursed by the promise he broke," tears fell down Annabeth's face. Percy stood up and squeezed her shoulder, kissing her on her below her ear.

"It's okay," he said into her hair, "he was a hero in the end,"

Annabeth nodded. "I know," she whispered.

Percy kissed her temple and sat back down.

"It's kind of a sore subject," Percy explained.

Hermione looked between Annabeth and Percy. "Are you two dating?" She asked.

Annabeth nodded, wiping away her tears.

"You're taken! Dang it!" Ron exclaimed.

Annabeth glared at him. Percy knew he should get mad, but he just laughed. "Yes, I am," she said forcefully, "and the other girls, they can't date you either,"

"Really?" Hermione said excitedly. "Who is it?" She asked Piper.

"Jason, Thalia's sister," Piper grinned.

"Is he cute?" Hermione asked.

Piper grinned, and she and Annabeth nodded.

Percy pretended to be mad. "Hey!"

Annabeth grinned harder. "What, there's no point in lying," she teased.

"But what about me?" He whined, the others watching the couple in amusement.

"You're okay, I guess," Annabeth joked.

Percy pouted. "I'm just kidding. You're adorable. Especially when you're worried," Annabeth laughed.

Percy grinned. He was about to say something back, but was interrupted by a whale sound coming from Ron's stomach.

"Oh would you look at the time, it's lunchtime!" Leo looked at his right wrist as if a watch were there.

The others laughed, and left the Room of Requirement, making sure no one saw them.

* * *

Once they got to the great hall, Nico asked, "is there a rule against different houses sitting together?"

"There is, but Chiron asked Dumbledore if we could all sit together," Annabeth answered him.

They piled food on their plates, and Leo summoned fire under the table as a burnt offering.

"Why are you burning food?" Ron whispered.

"Offerings to the gods. They like the smell," Percy whispered back, the smell of the food still in the air.

At one point, two Slytherins approached the demigods, probably to tell them off for sitting together, but Percy gave them his perfected wolf stare, and with that and Nico's death glare, the Slytherins didn't bother them again.

* * *

As they all left the hall, they headed to the Quiddich field, which Harry and Ron promised to show them. Hermione was about to ask why the demigods were there in the first place, when two girls walked in, heading to the Gryffindor table.

One girl had flaming red hair, and acknowledged Ron when he passed.  
The other girl was about five foot, wit dark brown hair.

"Hey Ginny," He said, but turned when he saw the others.

Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico stood, shocked. Nico had tears in his eyes.

The redhead, Ginny, looked at her friend, confused.

"Bianca?" Nico asked, tears threatening to spill over.

* * *

**okay, y'all. Before you get on my case about Bianca, for the sake of this fanfic I'm going to pretend Bianca never chose to be reborn. **

**Also- once again, sorry for any typos or misspellings. Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed this. remember- if you're a guest, I can't reply to your review. **

**I never know when the next chapter will be finished, but you can always review or PM me asking what the state of the chapter is. *i can't reply if you are a guest***

* * *

**usual disclaimer applies. **

* * *

**are any of my readers fans of the band 2ne1?**

* * *

**Update: **wow, I've had this chapter up for thirty seconds and I'm already updating it. Forgot to ask, should I add some Percabeth into the next chapter? It'll probably be OOC, and not above a T rating, but what are your guys's thoughts? should it be romantic or physical, or both?


	3. Bianca

**Third chapter, yay! As usual, I don't own Harry Potter and its characters, nor do I own the characters and the name of Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus. Again, sorry for any spelling mistakes. Please review!**

* * *

Third Person (again)

The four stood, shocked. Ginny looked between Bianca and Nico, trying to connect the dots. Finally, Bianca turned to Ginny. "You know how I... You know," she said. "Well, they knew me before I died," she said quietly.

Ginny nodded. "Ill uh, let you guys catch up, okay?" Bianca nodded gratefully. "Thanks, Gin," Ginny laughed.

"Don't worry 'bout me!" She walked off to the Gryffindor table.

"Hi guys," Bianca whispered.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

Bianca looked around the hall. "Ill tell you in a second, come with me," She led the others out to the black lake, near a clump of trees.

When all of the others had sat down, with Hermione, Ron and Harry confused, and the demigods shocked. "How are you..." Percy started. The ones who had known Bianca before she had died were silently crying.

"Being in Elysium, and a daughter of Hades, I had the freedom to wander about the underworld. Of course, I didn't walk near The Fields of Punishment or Tar- the abyss, but I was walking along the Styx, when I noticed Charon's ferry about to go back to the mortal world, but there was a spirit on it, and Charon wasn't noticing it. So, being curious, I stepped on too. When we made it to the DOA, the door was wide open, so I just walked out. But I didn't come back where I had died. I ended up coming back to life in a city, this turned out to be London. I sat there on a bench, and then a woman just, appeared next to me. She introduced herself as Lady Hecate, and told me about Hogwarts. I really wanted to contact you guys, but she insisted it was too dangerous, and I shouldn't go looking for you guys. She told me that she was blessing me with magic, so I could stay safe until it was safe to return to camp or the hunters. I still have the oath against boys, so i'm still immortal," she finished, and observed the shocked faces.

"So… who are you? I've heard of you from Ginny, but I still don't know," Ron asked.

Nico turned to him. "She's my sister, she died about five years ago," he said.

"it was my fault," Percy interrupted. "I shouldve gone instead of her,"

Bianca put her hand on his arm.

"Percy, stop. I told you this before, and I'll tell you again. I chose to sacrifice myself. You couldn't have stopped me. It's not your fault,"

Percy nodded numbly.

"But... Bianca, I thought you chose to be reborn! When I went to find you, you weren't there! I found Hazel instead," Nico said.

"I didn't choose to be reborn. You probably went to find me after I came back. And who's Hazel?" Bianca explained and asked.

"Hazel's our sister, daughter of Hades's roman form. She's also a kid of the 1940s," Nico explained.

Bianca nodded. Then she turned to Leo, Frank, and Piper.

"Are you Nico's friends?" She asked.

They nodded. Bianca poked her brother playfully. "Jeez, Nico. You've gotten popular since I've been gone!"

Nico smiled slightly. "We've got a lot of catching up to do,"

"A boat load," Leo added.

"Full of Diet Coke," Percy laughed.

"Don't forget the gold and panicked dolphin warriors," Piper said.

Bianca looked confused.

"Long, long story," Nico said. "C'mon, we better fill you in. Ron, Hermione, Harry, we'll fill you guys in too,"

They walked back to the castle, introducing themselves. Leo introduced himself as the Super-Sized Mcschizzle man, until Thalia punched him in the ribs, so he stuck with Leo Valdez, the Human Heater.

As a silent agreement, they headed to the Room of Requirement. That is, until they were stopped by Dumbledore.

"Ah, hello," he said cheerfully. "I'm glad I found you. Could I see Ms. Chase, Ms. McLean, Ms. Grace, Ms. And Mr. Di Angelo, Mr. Zhang, Mr. Jackson and Mr. Valdez in my office?" He asked.

"Sure, Professor," Annabeth answered. "We'll meet you there, Alright?" She asked the wizards. They nodded, and the demigods followed Dumbledore. He stopped in front of a gargoyle, and said, "Jellybeans," to it. The Gargoyle swung to reveal stairs. He lead us into his office and conquered up chairs for us.

Percy's POV.

"I see you've met Ms. Di Angelo," he said to us. "

We nodded.

"I also see you have become friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Have you told them who you are?"

"Yes sir," Piper answered. "We were just going to tell them and Bianca about our adventures,"

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well. I do want to tell you; soon enough, we will tell the school of your secret. As soon as we do, you are to contact Chiron. He wishes to send your friend Rachel along as well,"

I grinned. I could imagine someone being rude to Rachel and her exploding with sass.

"Sounds great, Professor," I said. He nodded at us to leave.

* * *

Once we sat down with the trio, Bianca asked, "I forgot to ask, why are you guys here?"

"I was meaning to ask you that too," said Hermione.

"Dumbledore requested reinforcements for your war against Volde-face," Leo said.

"Oh, and eventually, Dumbledore is going to have us tell the school about us. Then Chiron, our camp director, which we'll refer to as Mr. Brunner, is going to send our friend. She's not a half-blood, but she's the Oracle of Delphi, which means occasionally she says prophecies that tell the future in ways you would never think of," I said.

"Bet she'd give the Divination teacher a run for her money," Harry said.

Hermione nodded, then frowned. "I forgot to ask this too, but Professor Dumbledore reminded me of it," she said, and turned to Piper. "Your last name is McLean, right?"

Piper nodded. "Why?" She asked, expecting the dreaded question.

"Are you related to Tristan McLean?"

Piper groaned. "Yeah yeah yeah, I am," she sighed. "He's my dad,"

Hermione grinned. "That must me so cool!"

"Yeah, well, it's not," Piper muttered.

Hermione looked at her. "Why not?" She asked.

"Imagine your dad never having time for you, shipping you off to school after school, to get you out of the way. It's not all sunshine and rainbows,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah, whatever. Start telling your stories," she said to me.

"Start at when you got to camp," Annabeth told me.

"Well, I had gotten expelled again that day, so my mom brought me to Montauk, which happens to be where she met my dad. In the middle of the night, there was a hurricane. We heard knocking and opened the door to find Grover, my best friend, with a furry hindquarters and hooves, in front of us. He yelled in Greek, and my mom drove us to camp, being chased by the Minotaur..."

When I got to the part where I was a known fugitive, Hermione gasped. "I heard about that! I thought it was just a load of rubbish!"

I laughed. "In a way, you were right. Police and Demigods never mix, because they don't see what happened in the real way,"

A few hours later, when we realized it was lunch time, I was just finishing up the war with Kronos.

"- then Zeus told me I could be immortal, but I said no-"

"You said NO?" Ron yelled.

I laughed. "I just didn't want everything to stay the same for all of eternity, because it could always get better," I told them.

"Besides, you should've seen the look on Annabeth's face," Thalia said.

Annabeth blushed. "Shut up," she said.

"Don't worry, Annie, he looked the same when he thought you were going to become a hunter,"

"Really?" Annabeth asked.

"Duh," I said. "Remember how I was stuttering and you asked of I was going to be sick,"

Everyone laughed at this. We all stood up at the sound of Ron's stomach growling, and headed to the Great Hall for lunch, soon to continue their adventures.

The next day, we had classes. After nearly getting lost throughout most of our classes, we had Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins outside after lunch. We all stood around Hagrid, who was telling us about some animal that lives near the water. I tuned him out and struck up a conversation with a Giant Squid.

The conversation ended when a huge roar sounded across the grounds. The class fell silent and turned in the direction of the sound.

A giant barreled into view, roaring.

It was the giant Antaeus.

I had fought Antaeus in the labyrinth while Annabeth and Rachel were being held captive by Luke's army.

"PERSUS JACKSON!" He yelled. Before he noticed me I swung around and said to the class; "don't do anything unless I'm shooting a spell, got it? I've fought him before," They all nodded numbly.

"Guys, cover me," I said to my friends. They nodded and stood a step behind me as I stepped forward.

"Hey ugly!" I yelled. "Come to get killed again?"

He roared again. "You see demigod, there are no chains for you to hang me from. You shall die well!"

"Yeah? We'll see about that!" I yelled, an uncapped Riptide.

I charged him, slashing and rolling to avoid his fists. I was aware of my friends doing the same, placing their spears on the ground for him to step on. I managed to kick off his knee, clamber up his shoulder and sit on his head, and I drove my sword into one of his eyes and while he was stumbling around, blind, jumped down and yelled, "NOW!" And chanted the Wingardium Leviosa spell i had read about in my books. My friends took up the spell, and finally the rest of the class shook out f their terror and cast the spell as well, until he was hovering about ten feet off of the ground. I summoned water from the lake to blast me into the air. I stabbed him in the flank and jumped to the ground. We watched as sand continued to pour out of his body. When all that was left was a pile of sand, I asked, "okay! Who's hurt!"

Almost nobody had anything except for a few cuts and bruises, except Piper had a nasty cut down her arm.

She looked at it and shuttered. "His fingernail got me," she said in disgust. "Probably has all kinds of germs in it,"

I grabbed my bag from the ground and found my canteen of nectar. I trickled a little bit onto Piper's arm and watched it close.

"How did- was there- sand- how?" A wizard stuttered. Even the Slytherins, who were supposed to hide all emotions, had dropped all mental fields. I looked at Thalia.

"Maybe we should get Dumbledore..." I said. "He'll explain,"

"On it," Nico said, and disappeared.

"Show off," I muttered. Bianca laughed.

Everyone looked at Hermione, as expecting her to rant about how you can't apparate in school grounds, but she shrugged and mumbled, "what?" We had explained shadow traveling when we were telling the trio about our adventures.

Draco looked terrified, which was hilarious. Mixed murmurings went through the class. Hagrid asked Harry if he knew what was going on. "Oh- uh- I'm not sure..." He lied.

Soon enough we saw Dumbledore walking towards us with Nico.

"Mr. Di Angelo has explained to me what happened. This class is dismissed, and what has happened will be explained tomorrow at lunchtime. You six, come with me. Percy, please collect Ms. Chase from her class,"

I followed Dumbledore into the castle with the others, but I turned into a different hallway, heading to the dungeons, where Annabeth was in potions with Snape.

I knocked on the door and opened it.

"Professor Snape?" I asked, and he whipped around. The entire class's eyes was on me.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I need to borrow Annabeth," I said, forgetting to explain. Annabeth looked at me curiously.

"What for?" He snapped. I had to bite back a laugh, I had already had potions, and he hated me.

"Oh, um, Professor Dumbledore needs her in his office, um, about our, background," I said, racking my brain for an explanation that only he and Annabeth would understand. Her eyes widened as I said this.

Ignoring the confused talking in the classroom, Snape nodded briskly at her to leave, and she walked quickly and gracefully to me. I held the door open for her and as she past me, she whispered, "what happened?"

Once I had closed the door, I asked, "Remember Antaeus?"

She nodded. "He came back, and tried to kill me again. Keyword being tried," I told her about the battle, and by the time I finished, we were at Dumbledore's office.

We said the password and knocked.

"Come in," we heard Dumbledore say.

We sat down, and he began talking.

"As you know, the mist does not work on wizards. Therefore, they saw what happened exactly how it happened. Tomorrow, during lunch, I will have all of you explain to the school who you are, as well as your powers, and all, yes, all, of your titles. After lunch you'll demonstrate for the school, and we'll handle any non-believers,"

We nodded. "And if they don't believe us?" I asked.

"We will hope for the best," Dumbledore replied, "I may have Rachel assist Professor Trelawney,"

Annabeth laughed. "She'll probably punch her,"

"Or stab her in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush," I said. "Rachel did that to Kronos," I told Dumbledore. He looked surprised at that.

"Alright then. You best be off, better get a head start before dinner, you may have things to discuss. Also, you have my permission to bring Ms. Chase and Mr. Di Angelo into your common room,"

* * *

Once we got to the common room, every pair of eyes turned towards us. Most of them glared at Annabeth, and glared harsher at Nico. Annabeth stood straighter, and Nico guarded his emotions. Thalia dragged us to the couches, and started to say in Ancient Greek, "_We need to_-" but stopped abruptly when a Gryffindor prefect walked up, and started telling us off for bringing in outsiders, especially a Slytherin. He stopped talking when Piper said, "Dumbledore gave is permission. Now leave us alone and pretend you never spoke to us," she charmspoke him.

He spluttered for a few seconds, and, attempting to change the subject, he said, "Was that Greek? 'Cause I've been studying it and I'm almost fluent-"

"_When air strikes an engine at five times the speed of sound, it can heat up to nearly 2,000° Fahrenheit_," Annabeth said in Ancient Greek, quoting something Ella had un-helpfully said in the middle of a battle.

"Cars... Temperature... What?" The prefect asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. He walked off, red faced.

"Now that that's over with..."

* * *

The next day, we had double potions with the Slytherins, as usual. I was paired with Nico. His other housemates didn't like him for 'befriending' the Gryffindors, relatives or not, but Nico didn't care. He scared the Slytherins out by summoning skeleton mice and frogs and sending them to go up the the pant legs of his fellow Slytherins.

In class, we were making a calming draught. I couldn't see the board very well, and I used ingredients based off of what I could read. Eventually Snape sauntered over to us and our potion, which was now green and bubbling. He didn't say anything to Nico, but instead snapped at me, asking if I could read. My housemates looked over at me in sympathy and the Slytherins snickered. I grinned, and said, "That depends on what language you're asking about," just how I would to any of my bullying teachers or annoying gods.

Snape glared at me. "English, Jackson. English,"

I smiled even more. "Well, you see, sir, I'm Dyslexic, so the letters tend to swirl around and do one-eighties when I'm reading English," I said. "It runs in my family,"

Snape smirked. "Does it... Really?"

I nodded. "Yup! Nico, Thalia, Piper, Leo, Bianca, and Annabeth have it. Only Frank doesn't,"

Frank muttered something about milk.

Snape seemed to have run out of insults. He glared one last time, banished our potion, and stalked away.

* * *

At the end of the lesson, Malfoy swaggered up with Pansy Parkinson.

"Di Angelo, I don't see why you're still hanging out with this mud blood scum," he spat. Pansy laughed in a hollow way.

"You weren't looking this bold yesterday when that mouse skeleton was running up your leg," Nico shot back.

Malfoy turned red. "That was you?! When my father hears about this-"

Nico shot him a death glare. "I can summon a lot worse than just mice,"

The blood rushed out of his face.

"Oh, and by the way," Piper said sweetly. "We aren't so called Mudbloods. We're all halfbloods. Also, come up with a better insult. Mudblood doesn't do anything to us. Seriously, be original,"

"Now go away before we blast you to pieces," Thalia demanded.

Malfoy laughed. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

Probably thinking, "what the heck, they'll find out tomorrow," Thalia summoned lightning to dance between her fingers like webbing. Picking up the, Leo summoned fire, and I managed to summon water from within myself, like I had in Mt. St. Helens.

Malfoy and Pansy's eyes widened hilariously. They slowly backed away, then ran for it. Thalia laughed.

"Well that was hilarious," I said. I turned a corner, but stopped when I heard someone, or something, yell, "PERSUS!"

* * *

**Few things! If I update again this week, it'll be much shorter, because I have camp this week till six every day.  
**

**ALSO: PLEASE REVIEW REGARDING WHICH HOUSE I SHOULD PUT RACHEL IN! I CAN'T DECIDE ON MY OWN!**

**Also, to the guest who wrote about how it was Hazel and Leo who got the bronze, of course I know that. But that doesn't mean Leo can't tell the others what happened. Also, Jason and Hazel died in the war with Gaea. Just kidding, they decided not to go it would be too hard for me to write with that many characters all at once.**

**Kugelblitzer, out.**


	4. The Detention

**A/N: Usual disclaimer applies**

**As usual, sorry for any typos!**

**KEY:**

**_Bold Italics: Incantation_**

**Bold Underline: POV change or Scene change**

_Italics: Ancient Greek_

* * *

**Third Person**

Percy whirled around. Behind him was an iris message, showing a slightly annoyed Mr. D, with Chiron next to him, on the screen.

"Peter, we've been standing here for five minutes. How long does it take for you to notice us?"

He grinned. "Sorry, Mr. D. Yeah, Chiron?"

"I just need to make sure you knew that as soon as the school is informed of the gods, I will be sending Rachel along to Hogwarts,"

Annabeth nodded. "Hi Chiron. Dumbledore told us we would be telling the school at lunch tomorrow,"

"He also told us about the attack," he explained. "We have been expecting an attack for a few weeks, as the magical boundaries around Hogwarts are not nearly as strong as they are here, and with the seven of you there, it attracted Antaeus. You are training, correct?"

Percy nodded. "Hermione showed us a room that turns into and gives you anything you want. We've been using it as a training room," I said.

Chiron nodded. "I saw you use your powers just now. How you summoned water from within you as easily as you would breathe in it, that shows your powers are still getting stronger. Don't over exert yourself unless needed,"

Percy agreed. "Oh, Chiron, in classes we learned a spell that could make something hold an unlimited amount of anything, kind of like Leo's tool belt or your wheelchair. We were thinking of charming a knapsack and using it to hold spare weapons and ambrosia, things like that,"

Chiron nodded. "That would be a good idea, you never know when a battle will come along,"

They all murmured out agreement. "Chiron, we better go. We have dinner soon,"

He nodded. "Better get a head start!"

Mr. D waved a hand through the connection after saying, "use my training, Anneface,"

"Annabeth," she muttered, but he was gone.

* * *

At dinner, the demigods managed to sacrifice without attracting too much attention, although some heads were turned when the sudden good smell of the sacrifice wafted through the air.

Throughout dinner, several people approached them, trying to clarify the rumors early, but Piper charmspoke them away. They wondered how Annabeth and Nico were doing.

After a long conversation in Ancient Greek, during which the people around them eventually gave up on finding out what they were talking about and resorted to pretending that they weren't staring, the five Gryffindors stood up, and motioned to the Golden Trio to follow. Percy walked to the Slytherin table, and Thalia went to the Ravenclaw.

"_Nico_!" Percy called in Ancient Greek, earning a few glares, some curious, some trying to me powerful and scary.

"_Yes, Big cousin_?" Nico asked.

"_If you're done eating, we're going to train and show the three the rest of our powers because they're so curious_,"

Nico nodded and pushed away his plate. "_I'm done. I can't stand these mortals,_"

Percy grinned.

As Nico stood up, one of his housemates snapped, "Why can't you speak in English like the rest of us, and not be so secretive? We're supposed to trust each other,"

Nico smiled sweetly at her. "English is my second language, I find it more natural, especially to read. Want to understand us? Learn Greek,"

Her eyes widened and she sat down, accepting defeat.

Nico followed Percy to the others. Thalia had had equal trouble with getting Annabeth away, only Annabeth come up with a clever explanation for speaking in that language.

They strode along with the trio, managing to not get lost on the way to the room of requirement.

When they got there, Percy examined the armor.

"It's bronze, but the inside is lined with leather and wool. That's good, because animal products interfere with magic. That's what Carter told me, anyways. As long as the spell hits the bronze, it shouldn't conduct to our bodies," he explained. **(*)**

"Who's Carter? Another demigod?" Hermione asked. Percy shook his head. Now, the wizards were confused, along with the demigods Percy hadn't told.

"In New York, I met a guy named Carter Kane, who was on a quest of his own. I helped him, and in turn he drew a hieroglyph on my hand, the symbol of Osiris, whom previously possessed him. Long, long story," he said before anyone could ask.

"Osiris is an Egyptian god, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yup," he confirmed.

"'Okay, why not?"' Hermione thought.

"Alright. What was that charm, Hermione?" Annabeth asked.

"Don't you remember?" Leo chided, but shrunk back when she glared t him.

"I was checking, Valdez," she turned back to Hermione.

"**_latent extensio_**," she told Annabeth. **(**)**

"Now we just need..." Piper looked around the room until her eyes landed on a shelf. "Perfect!"

She ran over to the shelf, which now had a small pile of knapsacks on it, not all the same, luckily. She grabbed them and hurried over to the others to pass them out. Only Thalia didnt need one, since she had her Hunters' pack, which was also magic. They were cotton, but with leather reinforcements and straps. Annabeth admired hers.

"Oh, look! Mine has gray owls on it! It looks familiar..." Her expression darkened.

"What is it?" Hermione asked anxiously.

Percy looked at her worriedly.

"That's the stupid owl," she glared at it.

They all looked at her, confused. "When I was following the Mark of Athena, this stupid owl kept on glowing, leading me. I still want to pulverize it,"

"Mark of Athena?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I forgot! We didn't get to tell them about our adventures!" Leo said.

"Wait, there's more?!" Harry asked.

"Yeah, another war, more prophecies and a ton more monsters. Not to mention Gaea and the Giants," Frank said.

"We'll tell you later. First, lets try the spell," Nico said impatiently.

They put their wands in the knapsack and muttered the incantation. Only Annabeth got it on her first try. It glowed blue, then died. She peered inside. She stuck her arm in and couldn't reach the bottom.

"It worked," she confirmed, and headed over to the table, which had reappeared along with weapons and armor.

Soon enough, the others had managed the spell and joined Annabeth, filling their bags with a few weapons and armor, which surprisingly didn't make it weigh a million pounds. The packs only looked slightly full, which was good, since it would be suspicious if all of us started carrying around empty sacks. They added their supply of ambrosia and nectar to the bags as well. They had had some close calls in class where the god food almost fell out, or the nectar did fall out, and the demigod would have to put it back, claiming it was medicine or another spot-on lie.

"I'll have to ask Chiron if he could send more drachmas, better safe than sorry," Annabeth mused.

"What do they look like, anyways?" Hermione asked. Annabeth reached into her pocket and showed her the Golden Drachma.

"Whoa..." Ron said, crowding around it with Ron. "I wonder how much it's worth in the wizard world... Is that thing pure gold?"

Piper nodded. "The Olympians never use less than pure gold," she explained.

They stared until Thalia finally cleared her throat. "Can we get on with it now? This is boring,"

Ron cleared his throat awkwardly. "Right. Sorry,"

"I wonder if you can summon monsters in this room, even of they haven't reformed yet," Frank wondered.

Suddenly, out of the wall, a dark shape melted into a monster. The wizards screamed, but Annabeth shut them up. "Not a sound," she whispered. She pulled a hat out of her robe pocket and disappeared.

"Yo! Over here!" Percy called.

It was one of the bronze bulls, reformed from the last time he was killed.

The bill charged at Percy, and prepared to blast him with flames. A wave of water came out of nowhere, and turned the flames to steam. Percy seemingly rode the waves upward and landed on the bull's back backwards, and stabbed him repeatedly with Riptide. Annabeth an Piper stabbed with their daggers, and Thalia threw her knives, then pulled out her bow. Frank turned into a bird, distracting the monster.

Meanwhile, Leo stood in-front if the bull, taunting him. The bull blew fire straight at him. Hermione and Harry screamed. Ron stood shocked, sure Leo had just been turned to ash. When the fire died, Leo still stood there, clothes not even scorched. The bull must've been really confused, because Leo shoved his hand inside the bull's mouth before it realized what was happening. Piper clambered off of its back and began to tell it to sleep. Her words were so sincere that Ron and Harry began getting drowsy, and less Hermione. Ron leaned against Hermione, almost asleep.

Hermione shoved him off, and whispered to the boys urgently, "it's a spell! Snap out of it!" That woke the boys up.

By now, Leo had two hands shoved into the bulls face, but the bull was near snoring.

They heard a click, and the bull collapsed. Percy drove his sword into a chink in its armor near its neck. The bull dissolved into a pile of nuts, bolts and screws.

Percy wiped the sweat off his brow. "Well that was surprisingly easy," he said.

"Easy?" Ron exclaimed. "No way that was easy!"

"We fought two of them before either of the wars, remember?" Annabeth asked him.

Ron's eyes widened, then he nodded.

Percy looked at his watch. "Oh Styx!" He swore. "It's 7:55! I've got detention in five minutes!"

Harry's eyes widened when he realized the time. "Oh shoot, me too. Who you've got?" He asked.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Umbridge," he said distastefully.

Harry's eyes widened even more. "Oh, um, I have her for detention too. We'd better go,"

The two left their friends in the dust as the sprinted to their Defense teacher's office.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"What kind of punishment does she have set up?" I asked Harry as we ran.

"Oh, uh, just writing lines," he said casually, but I could tell there was something more.

"Writing lines! That's terrible!" I exclaimed.

He looked confused. "What?"

"Harry, I'm ADHD and Dyslexic. I have nightmares about taking a standardized test wearing a straight jacket,"

Harry looked like he almost laughed, but caught himself. We had arrived at Umbridge's office.

Harry knocked. Umbridge opened the door, decked out in all pink. I looked around and shuddered. Every single thing in the room was hot pink.

"Something wrong, dear?" She asked me in a false, high voice.

I just shook my head and muttered, "reminds me of Aph- I mean, Drew's cabin," I caught myself.

"Mmm," she replied, not really listening. She pointed to the corner, where a sheet of parchment and a quill lied on two desks. "Sit," she ordered.

I was about to say she hasn't given me any ink, but when she told me to write, 'I will not be disrespectful,' I had to stifle a laugh. She didn't know any of it.

"Think this is funny?" She asked me harshly.

"Kind of," I admitted. "My friends at I have an uncanny knack for aggravating everyone I want, even if they could squish me under my thumb if they wanted, yet somehow, I'm alive,"

Umbridge hemphed and turned her back on us.

I looked over at Harry, who had just started writing. I sighed, and picked up the quill. After slowly writing one line, I heard muffled cries of pain from Harry's direction. I looked over at him, confused. Then I saw his non writing hand, coated in blood, words that were probably the same as what he was writing.

I had to stop it.

I wrote another line, then kicked the leg of the desk.

"I can't stand this anymore!" I yelled. I stood up and paced in circles, rubbing my temples for show.

"Can't stand what?" Umbridge asked in her fake voice.

"Writing lines! I hate writing lines!"

"Oh, dear, surely it's not as bad as other punishments you've had for speaking out,"

I glared at her. "Yeah, but at least I was fighting to the death! I'm ADHD, I can't stand staying in the same place!"

"Well, you'll just have to make do," she replied curtly. I could see Harry pretending to still write, but he was peering at us through his eyelashes.

"Maybe if I could use my own pen, it would help," I said.

She whirled around. "Pen?" She asked.

"A pen is a plastic tube that holds ink and you write with it. Not that hard to understand," I replied, annoyed.

"You most certainly will not use you, PEN, you will use the quill I have given you,"

She still hasn't noticed the fact that my hand was perfectly fine.

I inwardly smiled. I had hoped for this.

"Can I have a glass of water, then?"

She glared, then conquered up a glass and filled it with water. As she was doing this, I pulled Riptide out of my pocket.

She handed it to me. I took a sip, put it down, and uncapped my pen.

She gasped. "Just what do you think you're doing!" She cried, and shot a pathetic attempt at a spell at me.

I leapt forward and knocked her wand out of her hand with the hilt of my sword, and pinned the blade against her throat.

* * *

**Meanwhile...  
(Third person)**

Annabeth was with Piper and Thalia, comforting Ron and Hermione about the detention, while the others had gone to bed. Harry had told Hermione and Ron about the blood quill, but refused to turn her in.

"Hermione, don't you worry. Percy will do something to stop it. He's too loyal to not. Put himself into danger so many times, to save me," she lowered her voice. "He fell into Tartarus with me, if that doesn't tell you about his personality, I don't know what will. And if he doesn't do anything about it, the only reasons he wouldn't would be, he was being too thick headed to notice,"

Hermione lightly giggled.

"Or he's been possessed. Again. Emphasis on again,"

Hermione's eyes widened a little. The remaining demigods hadn't told Ron or Hermione about the second war, not wanting to leave Harry or Percy out of the story telling. Hermione didn't ask, though.

"Thanks, you guys. I'm just worried about him, keeping it all to himself. There's even stuff he won't tell us,"

Piper put her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"He's probably thinking that bottling it up will make it easier. I used to think that, but Leo and Jason convinced me otherwise. He'll come through eventually,"

She nodded.

"I-if you don't mind, I'm going to bed now, alright?"

Thalia laughed lightly. "Go on to bed. I'll wait for them, alright?"

Hermione nodded. "Thanks again, you guys," she turned to Thalia. "Will you tell me when they return?"

Thalia nodded. "Now go! I know you're tired,"

"I-M me when he's back, Kay Thals?" Annabeth asked her. Thalia smiled and nodded.

The others went off to bed. Annabeth exited through the portrait hole.

* * *

**Back in detention...**

**Percy's POV**

I wasn't really paying attention to what I was saying, but I knew that I had to make sure she wouldn't try the form of punishment on any others. I made her promise on the Styx. Even though she had no idea what it meant, judging by the jump she gave when thunder boomed, she knew it was important.

"Break that promise and you're worse than dead," I told her. She nodded meekly. I still wasn't sure whether she thought I was serious or not, but I grabbed my stuff and hurried Harry out of the room. I was about to leave when I turned back, and grabbed the glass of water on the desk.

"T-thanks," Harry mumbled. "You didn't have to do that,"

"'Course I did," I told him. "My fatal flaw is loyalty. Don't go telling anyone that, but its in my blood. I can't help helping my friend,"

Harry smiled at this. We ducked behind a tapestry and started walking though a secret hallway.

Harry looked at me funny. "Why do you still have the water?" He asked.

I looked down. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.

"I'll show you," I smiled. "Give me your hand,"

Harry looked at me suspiciously, then lifted his right hand.

"No, your left hand," I stated

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I'm going to heal it. Come on," I gestured for him to lift his hand.

"Doubt it, the scars have been there for weeks," Harry mumbled, but gave me his hand.

I willed the water to lift out on the cup, and into my hands, which was holding Harry's left hand. I encased it with water and said a silent plea to my dad.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, the blood dissolved, and the cuts closed up into scars, until the scars faded. I broke the water bubble, and let the water absorb into my skin, which looked creepy.

Harry was staring at his hand in shock.

"How did you...-"

"Son of Poseidon thing," I told him. "C'mon, knowing Annabeth, she probably had someone wait for us," I dragged Harry back to out common room, the glass left forgotten. For once, I didn't almost get lost once.

I whispered the password and stepped inside. A girl on the couch whirled around at the noise, and I say that it was Thalia.

"Come here," she whispered. "I need to IM Annabeth that you're here, be right back,"

She disappeared, and moments later, Hermione stepped across the common room and disappeared into the boy's dorms.

A minute later, Thalia, Hermione, Piper and Annabeth were looking at us anxiously, waiting for us to explain. Harry looked at me to explain.

"Well, having the Blessing, it didn't affect me. So I made a show if being annoyed with my ADHD, then asked if I could use my own pen. She refused so I asked for water. She gave me some, and I uncapped riptide and said a bunch of stuff I don't even know, then made her promise on the Styx to stop using that punishment. We left, and I healed Harry with water,"

Harry stared at me. "You just summed up everything that happened, into five sentences?"

I grinned. "Pretty much,"

"Okay, you need to sleep before you face plant," Annabeth said. After she said it, I realized how tired I was. I nodded sleepily. The others took the hint and shuffled back to their beds.

Annabeth kissed me lightly on the lips. "That was brave of you, you know?"

I mumbled, "heroes are never anything put brave,"

"C'mon, Seaweed brain. Lets get you to bed," she wrapped her arms around me to help me up, but before she could, I was out.

* * *

**Hey guys! So that was the next chapter! I totally meant to write and upload this on Sunday, but then I completely lost track of time and now I have no idea what I did on Monday or Tuesday. I've lost a little inspiration for this story, but then I actually did everything I'd been meaning to do, and found the inspiration again. I'm trying to draw this out more and add my details, for the people who reviewed saying its going to fast. If it still is, it's because I want to get to my next fanfic, but this one is slightly need for that one, so I promise I -will- finish this one!**

**I still need reviews about where to put Rachel! So far it's a tie between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, about two for Hufflepuff and no votes for Slytherin. Keep reviewing please! And, if you have any ideas for the story, I'll try to use them!**

**Next chapter will probably be them removing their cover, but I don't know. After that ill try to draw it out as much as possible, but at the least there will probably be about three more chapters in this.**

**There WILL be a big fight at the end! I promise I won't draw it out, anticipating a huge fight that ends in a handshake!**

* * *

*** The "animal products interfere with magic" is from the Kane Chronicles, also by Rick Riordan. I figured, 'its both magic by gods, so why not?' And for those who don't know, Percy meeting Carter is canon, as well as the hieroglyph.**

**** The incantation for the Undetectable extension charm is unknown, so I used latin for undetected extension, since it sounded the coolest.**

**That's all I got for now, K- Out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! A/N at the end. Usual disclaimer applies (even though I didn't say that the last four or so chapters) as usual sorry for any typos! Enjoy!**

**Percy's POV**

I bolted awake, in a cold sweat, panting. I pawed off the covers and drew back the bed hangings. The other boys where still sound asleep, except for Frank, who was staring at me intently.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Bad dream," I shivered.

He tilted his head.

"Tartarus," I told him.

He nodded. "What was happening?" He asked. "You don't have to tell me," he said quickly, seeing my expression.

I shook my head. "It was a time when Annabeth and I got captured, her ankle was almost healed, but didn't heal very well. We were covered in everything, monster blood, dust, bites, mud, and scratches. I had a broken thumb and we hadn't slept in about two days. They caught us and tortured us for information. They- they separated us so we couldn't come up with a plan. We barely managed to escape, as they tried to get us again a monster appeared. Frank- it... It was Delphyne,"

His eyes widened. "Isn't she like, the best friend of Typhon?"

I nodded miserably. "And that's when I just woke up,"

Frank nodded uncomfortably. "Uh, when Nico was on the Argo II, he had nightmares. But they got less frequent, then went away. Maybe that'll happen to you,"

I smiled. "Thanks, man. You're totally beast,"

"I told you to not say that," he grumbled.

"Hey, why were you up anyways?"

"You talk in your sleep, remember?"

"Oh yeah," I looked at my watch. It was still early, but it wasn't the middle of the night. I yawned. "I'm getting up,"

"Have fun," he replied, and thumped backwards. I got up as quietly as possible, and got dressed. I stumbled down the stairs, forgetting to hold up the stupid robes.

I sat on the couch and stared at the fire, tapping my feet, picking at my fingernails.

Right when I decided that it was late enough to go to breakfast, Hermione stepped down to the common room, followed by Piper, Thalia, and soon Bianca.

"Oh hey, you're up," Hermione chirped.

"Duh," I said.

"Darn, I was looking forward to dragging you down the stairs again," Thalia mused.

I glared at her. "Shut up,"

She rolled her eyes.

"I'll wake the boys up," Piper offered.

We nodded and she disappeared up the stairway.

"Why are you up, anyways?" Hermione asked.

"Nightmare," I said.

"A... normal you dream or..." Thalia trailed off.

"In Tartarus," I replied bluntly.

She shrunk back a little. "Oh,"

I shrugged. "Yeah, it's fine. The nightmares are getting better. Wait, what's a normal 'me' dream?"

Thalia smirked. "Well, thinking about when Frank found you and Annabeth asleep in the stables..."

I glared at her. "No, I don't dream about that! What did you expect, we were separated for over half a year after four years of endless monster fighting and saving each others lives, we finally get together, and then I disappear! What do you expect?"

Thalia smirked at me, but didn't say anything else.

By now, Piper had re-entered the common room with the boys trailing after her.

"Hey," Piper called.

"I'm starving," Ron groaned.

"You're always starving!" Hermione said.

The ten of us headed to the great hall.

* * *

As soon as we walked into the Great Hall, a hush fell over the students. I wondered what kind of rumors had traveled over night. Luckily, everyone kept their distance, but we could all feel the states boring into our necks.

Nico was sitting at his table, seemingly bored. His housemates seemed to be constantly asking him why he wasn't eating. Right before he saw us, I saw him snap, "Because I can't!"

When he saw us his face relaxed, and he headed our way, where Leo summoned his fire for the sacrifice.

We all sat down and did our sacrifice, while Hermione, Ron and Harry pretended to be absorbed in their own conversation. Finally when only Leo was left, and Annabeth and Nico had returned to their tables, Professor Mcgonagall (A/N Spelled it right!) walked past. Her head turned sharply towards Leo.

"Just what do you think you're doing!" She cried. We all stiffened.

Leo put out the flames as fast as possible. "W-what?" He asked.

The professor lowered her voice. "Playing with fire! Don't you know how dangerous that is! You could burn yourself, you could catch something on fire!"

"Professor," Thalia whispered.

Mcgonagall turned towards her.

"W-we have to use it, it's a part of our, uh, r-religion,"

"Religion?"

Thalia lowered her voice further. "It has to do with our, uh, backgrounds,"

Professor Mcgonagall stood up straight and nodded curtly. "Very well. Just be careful,"

We nodded. Leo finished his sacrifice and we all ate in peace.

For our first class we had double potions again with the Slytherins.

After groaning and moaning with Ron I realized that, Nico would be in the class.

* * *

We sat down with our partners. I was with Nico again, thankfully. All of my friends were glaring at theirs, except for Bianca.

After Snape rambled a bit about the potion we were to be brewing, I stared at my potions book with Nico, trying to make sense of the floating words.

"Nico," I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"Ask Snape if he knows a translation charm for books,"

"Why me?"

"Because he favors his house! Ask him!"

"Oh fine! Professor!" He called.

"Yes, Di Angelo?" Snape drawled.

"Do you know a translation charm for books?"

Snape stared at him. "Why would you need that?"

"Well, sir, I'm Dyslexic, so words float around on the page when I read them. That doesn't happen in other languages, though,"

Snape glared at him, as if trying to detect a lie.

Finally he whipped out his wand and pointed it at the book.

"_translatione_," he looked up. "Language?"

"Greek," Nico told him.

"_Graeca_,"

I watched the pace as the floating letters morphed into Greek characters and remained in a line.

Snape glared at me as if I had given Nico my dyslexia, and spun around, walking off with his robes billowing out behind him.

I thought about telling the others about the spell, but one look at Snape told me that was a bad idea. They weren't all dyslexic, so they should be fine.

We muscled through our potion, earning a acceptable, and were cleaning up when-

"Today, I've decided to demonstrate the effects of PolyJuice potion. For it to work you need a little bit of the person you're turning into... How about... Di Angelo?"

Nico would've paled if he wasn't so white to begin with.

"O-oh well uh, sir, um, I can-can't... Cause uh..." He racked his brain for a reason.

Malfoy, obviously enjoying Nico's discomfort, and taking a chance at having the spotlight, offered. Little did he know how much he was actually helping the demigods.

After the hairs had been added, Snape looked at Nico again. "Perhaps you could test it then,"

Nico looked at the vial and wrinkled his nose. "No way I'm drinking that to look like Malfoy,"

Snape then turned to me, and I must've paled, because he smirked.

I looked at Nico. Hermione had told us how a non-human part would affect the potion, but what about a non-human drinker?

I gulped. Knowing there was no way out of this, I stood up and walked to the front. When I took the vial from him, I got a whiff of the potion and shuddered.

Snape smirked. "Smell bad?"

I shook my head and grimaced. "Memories,"

I could see it in my friends that they were wondering exactly what memories I was talking about.

I took a sip. Immediately I felt tingly sensations at the base of my skull, like I was speaking underwater.

I could feel my face changing too.

Finally I looked around. "Did it work?" I asked.

* * *

We spend the rest of the class taking notes on the effects of the PolyJuice potion, which I ended up taking in Greek, naturally.

But at the end of the lesson, I still hadn't turned back to myself. Snape rushed me off to the hospital wing, while I dodged stares.

I was in the infirmary for a few hours, which was absolute torture for me. As Madam Pomprey busied around, preparing potions for me to take, she went on about Professor Snape.

"The nerve of him! He knew very well that the transformation wouldn't do well with you! How dare he!"

I murmured a reply, hoping I would get out soon. My ADHD was driving me nuts and I was fidgeting all over the place.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Transfiguration (Gryffindors+Slytherins, Nico's POV)**

We were learning a new transfiguration spell today where we turn an owl into binoculars, or as the people here called them, opera glasses.

Mcgonagall told us the spell was very difficult, but wanted us to try anyways.

She asked me to demonstrate for the class, but when I tried it, the owl didn't change into anything that could be resembled as binoculars. Instead, the owl's skin became completely transparent, so it's skeleton showed through.

While some of the girls screamed (or pretended to throw up), my friends laughed at me. I turned bright red and turned to Mcgonagall for assistance. She flicked her wand and set the owl straight, and excused me.

By the end of the lesson, about a handful of us had managed the spell, while Hermione got it on her first try.

After scratching down the homework we raced to the hospital wing to see Percy, but when we got there, Madam Pomprey told us she had already released him. So we backtracked his common room, and found Annabeth along the way.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON**

Percy told the others how he had spent the rest of his morning, while Nico shared his adventures with the owl.

When they walked into the Great Hall for lunch, they were called up by Professor Mcgonagall.

"You're all needed up next to the teachers tables. Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, you may sit,"

* * *

**Updated a little faster than normal, but this ones a bit shorter, 400 shirt of 2k. I still need reviews about where to put Rachel! She'll be arriving next chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	6. The second reveal

**Please don't kill me. **

* * *

**Usual disclaimer applies, and as usual sorry for any typos or other mistakes!**

* * *

**Third Person**

The demigods followed Professor Mcgonagall up to the teacher's table. She motioned them to the side, and cleared her throat.

A hush immediately fell over the great hall, as the witches and wizards stared apprehensively at the Greeks and Romans.

"As I said yesterday, we are going to inform you all of what the attack during Care of Magical Creatures was all about. I've gathered those who were being attacked, our exchange students, to explain. Thank you,"

She sat down.

"I got this," Annabeth whispered. She stepped forward. "Have any of you heard of the Ancient Greek myths?"

A few nods were seen here and there, none from Slytherin.

"Basically, they're about the gods, and they explain why we have weather, the tides, tornadoes, why we fall in love, why we have war, stuff like that,"

"Why are you saying this in present tense?" A shout was heard from the back of the hall, echoing over the silent crowd.

"I'm getting there," Annabeth answered. "Anyways, in the stories, the gods and goddesses run around having kids with mortals. Humans, like us. But, the stories aren't myths. They're real. The gods still have kids with humans, and we're the result. We," she gestured to her friends, "are half-bloods. Demigods, half god, half human,"

A roar spread across the students. Some in indignation, some in wonder.

"HEY!" Thalia stepped forward. Radiating power from her immortality, she silenced the hall.

"It IS possible. Some of you saw the giant it's self, and saw us fighting it. If we were normal humans, we wouldn't have been able to survive. We have built in battle field reflexes- our ADHD keeps us alive. Unless your parent gives you strength on the battlefield anyways," she smirked at Frank.

Some murmurings of disbelief still wafted across the tables.

"We aren't real wizards!" Nico stepped forward. "We've been blessed by Hecate herself, in order to go here on our teacher's orders!"

Another shout, "who's your teacher?"

"Our teacher, is Chiron," Percy smiled. "He's a centaur. Yeah, he's the Chiron from the stories, trainer of Heracles. Or Hercules, whatever,"

The same voice, distinctively coming from Slytherin, yelled, "PROVE IT!"

Leo grinned. "We're getting there!"

The voice's owner stood up. Malfoy.

He stormed up to the demigods, ignoring the teacher's orders to sit down.

"You're lying! The gods don't exist! Do you expect us to believe this?"

Nico glared him, pouring power into it.

Malfoy shrunk back.

"Would you like me to call my father here to join us? He's not very forgiving, mind you. Haven't you felt the ground rumbling as you speak out?"

He drew his sword, three feet of black Stygian iron.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm trained," Nico laughed. "We all are," He held out his sword, and Malfoy backed away from it, but Nico simply said, "serve me,"

A crack, and a skeleton rose from the floor. It stared at Nico, waiting for orders. There were some screams from the hall, and a first year Hufflepuff passed out.

"Thanks," Nico told it, and the skeleton collapsed, the bones melting into the ground.

Professor Mcgonagall cleared her throat. "Perhaps you should tell them your titles?"

Percy smiled. "This is gonna be good,"

Annabeth groaned. "Here we go again. Percy, why don't you go last,"

Percy nodded, mock disappointed.

"I'll go first," Thalia said.

"I'm Thalia, Daughter of Zeus, bester of a whole ton of monsters, Lieutenant of Artemis, former tree, holder of a version of Aegis, and survivor of two wars, hero of Olympus,"

Before the crowd could get over their shock, Piper stepped forward.

"I'm Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, one of the seven, Survivor of the giant war, holder of Katoptris, charmspeaker, and killer of a ton of monsters and survivor of a whole lot of quests,"

"I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena, survivor of the sea of monsters and the labyrinth, I held up the sky, veteran of two wars, I recovered the Athena Parthenos and survived Tartarus, one of the seven, official architect of Olympus, survivor of Tartarus,"

Even the teachers were staring in shock, most of them had only known that they were demigods and war veterans.

Bianca stepped forward. "I'm Bianca, daughter of Hades, child of the 1940's, hunter of Artemis, formerly dead.

The shock over the students kept growing by each introduction.

"'Wait until they hear Percy's,'" Annabeth thought with a smirk.

"I'm Frank, son of Mars, shapeshifter, archer, one of the seven, freer of Thanatos,"

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, first fire user in centuries, tamer of the bronze dragon, commander and builder of the Argo II, one of the seven,"

"Nico, Son of Hades, survivor of the labyrinth, child of the 1940's, veteran of two wars, survivor of Tartarus, Ghost King, killer of a ton of monsters, visited both camps, I practically live in the underworld, I'm a hero of Olympus,"

Now, it was Percy's turn.

"I'm Percy, son of Poseidon, recoverer of Hades' helm of Darkness and Zeus' lightning bolt, first monster was a kindly one, survived the sea of monsters, Scylla, former Guinea pig, recover of the Golden Fleece, held up the sky, survivor of the labyrinth, hero of Olympus, fought Hyperion, Atlas and Kronos twice, killed Medusa and her formerly dead sisters, former Praetor of Camp Jupiter, one of the seven, survived a chimera, escaped Tartarus, blew up Mt. St. Helens, been to Ogygia..."

"Percy?" Annabeth interrupted. "That's enough,"

"Oh. Right. Sorry," he grinned.

"Anyways, the monster who attacked me, was a giant named Antaeus. He's the son of Poseidon and Gaea. That does mean he's my brother, but all of us are related anyways. Before you ask, Gods don't have DNA, so dating isn't gross unless its your half sister or brother. Antaeus heals himself using the earth as long as he's touching it. Before, when I fought him, it was in the Labyrinth, surrounded by an army that wanted my friends dead. I somehow got him hanging by the chains on the ceiling, and stabbed him, and he turned to sand,"

"So you're a murder? And how would he come back to life?" another Slytherin called.

Annabeth stepped forward. "Monsters can be killed, but they don't die. They're immortal, so the essence returns to Tartarus, the spirit of the abyss, a bottomless hole. Yes, Nico, Percy and I have been trapped there and survived. After a certain amount of time, the monster reforms. For example, Percy's former math teacher was one of the kindly ones. He killed her twice in about two weeks. The Minotaur, he killed when he was twelve, and when he was turning sixteen,"

A sharp "Hem-Hem," cut her off.

The demigods turned and glared at Umbridge.

"I will simply not put up with filthy half breeds in my presence!"

Quick as a flash, Thalia had her bow out and had an arrow nocked, aimed at her face.

"You do realize, that our non human side, is a race that is much more superior than humans?"

Her bow and quiver disappeared into seemly nowhere.

"You know what..." She said, thinking.

She pulled out her wand and muttered a spell. A shimmering rainbow sprung out of her wand.

She grinned at the others. "I looked it up in the library,"

She reached into her pocket for a drachma and threw it into the rainbow.

The wizards watched, and waited for the coin to appear on the other side. It didn't.

"O' Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering," she chanted. "Dionysus at Camp Half Blood,"

The students gasped as the rainbow shimmers and an image appeared in the mist. It showed Mr. D playing pinochle with Chiron.

He barely looked up when he said, "well, isn't it the brats,"

"Mr. D, we need your help convincing the others that the gods exist,"

Chiron looked around the hall.

"Hello!" He said cheerfully. "I am Chiron,"

Throughout the mutterings was a few 'yeah right's.

Chiron looked thoughtful. "Perhaps... I can't stand in here... Dionysius, follow me outside,"

Grumbling, Mr. D stood up and followed Chiron outside. You could clearly see that Chiron was confined to a wheelchair.

On the porch, Chiron stepped out o his wheelchair like an illusion and jumped off of the porch.

"Chiron, they still think the gods are just myths," Annabeth explained.

Chiron nodded. "Very well. Many years ago, when Percy was twelve, grieved with losing his mother, and in a daze, I told him that maybe, in a thousand year, he would be a myth, used to explain how little boys could get over losing their mothers. I understand you are all in the midst of your own war, what if, in years to come, you all will be just a made up story to be told, about how one could overcome the pain and loss from a war?"

Immediately roars indignation came from the students.

Chiron held up his hands. "Now, before you try to punch me and vaporize the signal, keep in mind that, I've been in quite a few wars myself. Two of the most gruesome, happened over about five or six years, to the demigods in front of you."

The hall silenced at this.

"I must go, to prepare Rachel and the others," Chiron said, and Dionysus vaporized the signal.

A ravenclaw second year timidly raised her hand. "How could you all have fought in two wars? You don't look like much,"

Percy grinned. "Perfect timing," and took out his pen. With a flourish, he pointed it at Annabeth. "Wise Girl, I challenge thee to a deul!"

Annabeth grinned, and drew her dagger. The students gasped, especially when Percy uncapped his pen and pointed it at Annabeth.

The next few minutes were full of dodges, rolls and somersaults through the air. Annabeth kicked and slashed at Percy's legs, trying to throw him off balance. As they dueled, sword point to dagger, Percy slashed with his sword and left a nasty cut down Annabeth's arm. The students gasped at the fact that Percy could hurt her so easily, but Annabeth just ignored the pain and kept fighting. A few minutes of that and they ended it with a draw.

Percy capped his pen and looked at Annabeth's wounds, then took his canteen of nectar and sprinkled it on her arms.

"You would never be blue to tell that they love each other," Thalia commented.

"Shut up," Percy grumbled.

Somebody stood up. "How could you hurt each other like that as if its nothing?"

Annabeth turned towards him. "We have fought side by side since we were twelve. When we train, we have to imagine we're fighting an enemy, and we could die any second. We can't worry about little cuts like that, because we can heal them. Some of us can even heal by willpower. If Percy didn't treat me like an enemy when we're fighting, I wouldn't forgive him," At the end of her speech she turned back to Percy.

He grinned. "When we were reunited after I disappeared off of the face of the earth and was seemingly dead, what did she do? Naturally, she flipped me over her shoulder,"

The students giggled at that.

"Now that that's cleared up, I think-" Piper cut short when a wall of darkness slammed into Percy.

* * *

**Please don't kill me! I know I took way over a week to update this, and I've been completely neglecting . I could go on about being busy, but in truth, every day last week was spent watching the Pixelmon series by Xeraingaming. If you don't know what or who that is, look it up. You're on the Internet right now anyways. **

* * *

**Also! I need more votes on where to put Rachel! So far Ravenclaw is in the lead, with Gryffindor close behind. I want to put her in Gryffindor because of how outspoken she is, and nailing Kronos in the eye with her hairbrush earns her a lot of credit. Yeah, she has the knowledge of the future, but she can't reach into that knowledge. When she speaks the future she doesn't even know what she said. Keep voting and we'll see! I posted a poll on my Instagram (****_ /dont_eat_thanatos _****for those who care) but I only got one vote. **

**That's it for this chapter! **

**-Kugelblitzer out-**


	7. We have Visitors?

**Sorry for any typos, blah blah blah. Usual disclaimer applies (stop rubbing it in my face, Uncle Rick)**

* * *

_Previously:  
"Now that that's cleared up, I think-" Piper cut short when a wall of darkness slammed into Percy._

* * *

**Third Person (again)**

The students yelled as the shape pounced and attacked Percy. In the panic they didn't realize the demigods were grinning, and Percy was cracking up.

"Mrs O'Leary! Down girl, down! Yeah, I love you too! Down!"

Finally Mrs. O'Leary climbed off Percy and bounded over to Nico, who patted her on the head. Then, she curled up and started snoring.

Percy wiped the drool off of his face.

"Sorry bout that," he grinned. "This is Mrs. O'Leary. She's my pet Hellhound,"

"You have a pet hellhound?"

"It's a really long story, involving a burning school, a battle, and monsters throwing lava at me,"

In that confusion, they hadn't realized who had been on Mrs. O'Leary's back.

"Nice to see you too," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Rachel!" Annabeth yelled, and hugged the Oracle.

Jason and Hazel smiled from where they stood and hugged their friends.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Piper asked excitedly.

Jason grinned. "We wanted it to be a surprise," He looked out on the crowd. "Hello!" He said casually.

"Oh, this is Jason, son of Jupiter, and Hazel, daughter of Pluto," Annabeth pointed to the just-arrived Romans. "And this is Rachel, she's mortal, but she's also the Oracle,"

Rachel smiled. "That means the future comes and mugs me every so often and tells the future, but I don't remember what I say,"

Another roar, and someone yelling, "Divination is fake! You wouldn't know the future if it stabbed you in the eye!"

Rachel grinned even more. "How ironic, I stabbed the Titan of Time in the eye with my hairbrush when I was in labyrinth. I have the spirit of the ancient Oracle of Apollo inhabiting my very being, what to you have, tea leaves and glass balls? Don't ask me a question, I tend to get visions or say a prophecy,"

"She's said the prophecy that basically put us all to our deaths," Jason said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, and Jason and I are just visiting, by the way," Hazel told everyone, as the demigods groaned.

Professor Mcgonagall stood up. "Ms. Dare must be sorted into her house. I will go get the sorting hat,"

She disappears behind a tapestry to the right.

Umbridge wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Half-breeds, and a useless, possessed muggle? We'll kill you off!"

Rachel stood up, and stared at Umbridge in the eye.

"Demigods have been living in secret for over two thousand years. There're half-breeds from the mythological world all over, whether that's Half Nymph, Half God, they usually turns out to be a Cyclops, not to be confused with the Elder Cyclops, then there's half god half human, half nymph half satyr, it's complicated. You think you can kill us off when there's so many who don't know what or who they are?" Rachel's bright green eyes seemed to bore into Umbridge's like bullets.

"And I'm not uselessly possessed. I don't always tell a prophecy, but when someone asks me a question sometimes I get visions, or omens about the future, even in the middle of math class. During the first war, I had dreams about the enemy, and I figured out who would kill the the second biggest threat. I've said prophecies that foretold second war, then, two months later, Percy disappeared. I'm not 'uselessly' possessed,"

They all stared at her. Umbridge looked affronted.

"You really expect us to believe all that?"

Then something weird happened. Rachel gasped, and her pupils dilated, then shrunk to half their usual size. A few wisps of green smoke appeared at Rachel's feet, and she stumbled backwards. Percy barely managed to steady her before she fell.

"Prophecy?" He asked, a little frantic after seeing her eyes. "Prophecy!"

Rachel managed to shake her head and righted herself. Her eyes were back to normal. The mist was gone.

"No. Just a vision. Normally that doesn't happen, but normally I don't predict people's fate,"

"What was the vision?" Percy asked her with a whisper. The others crowed around while Rachel told them what she saw.

Umbridge obviously wanted to know what her fate was, but she scoffed.

"And why would I believe you knew my fate, perhaps?"

Thalia glared at her. Percy studied her, wondering why it was such a sensitive subject for her.

"When someone has an actual vision of your fate, you have to believe them. Once, when I was twelve, I was on the run with... With my other friend. Right before we found Annabeth, we got trapped in a mansion by monsters that could imitate any voice. There was a man in there too, cursed for reading the future and saving a little girl from a terrible death. He read our futures too. I didn't believe him. I didn't understand how I would be dead but alive, or have a family again, after I had known Jason dead and my mother a psycho. I didn't believe my friend would betray anyone. But if I believed him... I could've saved him,"

The demigods who had known Luke looked close to tears, especially Annabeth and Thalia. Umbridge scoffed again, but it was clear she believed Rachel and Thalia.

Professor Mcgonagall cleared her throat. She had a three legged stool next to her, and was holding the ratty sorting hat.

"I assume you know the procedure?" She asked. Rachel nodded and sat on the stool.

Before she placed the hat on Rachel's head, the Professor faced the students.

"Now," she said, "because of Ms. Dare's-" Rachel flinched, "-gift with prophecy, she will be assisting Professor Trelawney,"

She plopped the hat on Rachel's head. The hat seemed to shudder right when it touched her flaming red hair.

It was silent for long time. By the look on Rachel's face, she was having an internal battle with the hat. Based on the shaking the hat was doing, she was winning. Finally, the hat ripped open its mouth, if you can call it that, and shouted across the hall-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"It's about time," Rachel grumbled. "Now get this thing off me!"

* * *

**You can't kill me. My friend has already reserved that right after last chapters cliffie. At least she got a spoiler. You guys weren't so lucky. It's her birthday, though, so I'm letting her kill me. (Her pen name is virgodragon. Ha ha Nani, unexpected shoutout!)**

* * *

**Anywho, I placed Rachel in Gryffindor because of the votes. I got several more votes for Gryffindor than Ravenclaw. I don't know the exact count because I'm in the dark, typing this, supposed to be sleeping. (Shh)**

* * *

**I also don't know exactly how I'll do the next few chapters, since I'm not going to run through every single day from beginning of the year to end. That would take way too long, and be boring. Besides, I have two other fanfic ideas, and I want to get to them. I'm probably going to make a montage of events leading up to the finale, which hopefully won't be a dull 1k.**

**That's all for now, you shall read next time! Now I can sleep! **

**~Kugelblitzer~**


End file.
